Silence
by laraneci
Summary: Harry Hermione and Ron return for their finall year. They meet an unexpected person, malfoys younger sister Sapphire. Yet could she be Harrys ray of hope as Harry and Sapphire bond together?
1. An unexpected sibling

_discliament_: I by no means what so ever own Harry Potter. JKR does. The characters(except Sapphire) Do not belong to me. They are all the creations of the amazing JKR. I do not intend to copyright her what so ever

HARRY

Harry had he is head rested against the window of the Hogwarts express, looking out into the clear blue sky. Hermione sat opposite him cross-legged on her seat with the daily prophet in her hands, her eyes moved left to right as she read the page. She'd grown up quite a lot since Harry last saw her; she seamed to have gotten taller aswel. Her busy hair was elegantly straight -she had confessed to Harry she had used a muggle product called straightens- her posture was more firm aswel, even though she still had all the same heavy books in her bag. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione, had also grown taller, he was sat eating a box of berty bots every flavoured beans, his flaming red hair was untidy but in a cool a way, he seemed more relaxed, more mature. Maybe it was because they were all in their last year at Hogwarts; they seemed to have grown up so much more. Harry looked back at when he first started Hogwarts, He saw the first years now and they were so small. Had he and Ron been like that? Harry lifted his head off the window and grabbed a chocolate frog from the seat next to him and began to munch on it.

"Anything interesting in there?" he asked Hermione gesturing towards the Daily Prophet.

"No" she replied from behind the paper. "Just something about illegal flying carpets." She folded the paper up and rested it on her knee. There was shouts and laughter coming from out in the corridor. Ron got up from his seat and opened the compartment door.

"There's loads of people outside a compartment" He said to Hermione and Harry, they came out into the corridor and headed down to the end of the train to the crowd of students. A second year moved out of the way so they could see. Neville had his wand out and he was pointing at something on the floor, a brown mouse.

"That'll teach you not to disrespect my parents" he shouted at it. "I told you I'd get you back Malfoy." Harry Ron and Hermione roared with laughter. Neville had told Harry when he saw him at the train station that now he was of age that he'd been practicing transfiguration over the holidays and is rather good at it now. Obviously he was no rather good at standing up for him self. Neville turned around to face Harry Ron and Hermione beaming.

"Watch this Neville" Ron said. He picked the mouse up by its tail and opened the corridor window, He dangled the mouse out of it and it began to squeak madly. Everyone howled with laughter. Ron put the mouse back on the floor and Neville transformed it back again. Harry was laughing so hard he had to use Hermione as a support.

Malfoy scrambled back up looking shaken and streaked back to his compartment. Laughing Harry Ron and Hermione went back to their compartment.

"Well, this has a been an interesting train ride" Ron said

"Better than the last ones" Hermione agreed. "But the one I remember the most is our first train ride to Hogwarts, were we all met for the first time."

"It's a good thing we did meet" Harry said. "I could have been best mates with Malfoy". He shudder, the thought of being friends with Malfoy was too scary to think about it.

"Yeah and I sat in your compartment Harry because the others were full" Ron said. "Then you came in" –he pointed at Hermione- "looking for Neville's toad"

"Oh yeah I remember that" She said. "Just think what would have happened if we had never met each other on the train?" Hermione's words put all of them into deep thought.

Five minutes later Neville opened their compartment door

"Hey guys" He said he sat down in the empty seat next to Harry

"That was brilliant they way you turned Malfoy into a mouse" Ron said "When did you learn how to do that"

Neville and Harry looked at each other and grinned. Neville explained to Ron and Hermione how that now he was of age he practiced his Transfiguration at home first on little things then got bigger until he could turn his cousin into a possum. Hermione and Ron sat and listened excitedly. He told them all about gaining his confidence back aswel. When he has finished it was getting dark.

"Well" Neville said getting up. "I'd better go back to my compartment, Luna will wonder where I am". He stepped out into the corridor and vanished. Harry and the others changed into their robes. Hermione clipped her Head girl badge to the front of her robes where it glinted in the light, just then Draco opened their compartment door, his shiny new Head boy badge on the front of his robes. Hermione let out a quiet grown.

"Don't grown at me Mudblood, I'm not happy about it either" Malfoy snapped.

Harry and Ron both stood up.

"Get out" Harry said firmly

Malfoy sneered at them then turned to Hermione.

"See you at duties Granger" He huffed and he slammed the compartment door shut.

"As soon as I found out you two didn't get the badge I new it must be Draco" said Hermione.

Soon the train began to slow down and Harry Ron and Hermione collected their things and stepped out onto the platform. Harry could hear the familiar sound of Hagrid calling the first years.

"firs' years over 'ere" Hagrid said holding a lantern in one hand. "'Ello Harry Ron and Hermione. The waved at Hagrid at continued up the winding path to the carriages with the rest of the students. They found an empty carriage and it set off up to the Hogwarts castle. The castle's lights twinkled, its towers rose high into the starry sky and its grounds where lit up by the bright moon. They stowed their baggage and cages in the entrance hall with the others and joined the crowed milling into the great hall. Once again it was lit up as all ways with floating candles. They automatically looked up the ceiling to see the beautiful deep blue winking sky.

Seamus and Dean where sat half way down the Gryffindor table they waved at Harry Ron and Hermione sat down opposite Ginny.

The rabble in the great hall grew louder until the doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall marched through with nervous looking first year's walks behind her. Harry was startled to see how small they were.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat and a stool in front of the staff table.

"When I call your name out please step up and put the sorting hat on" she said. "Then you will be sorted into a house. "She unrolled the parchment she had in her hand. "Adams, Kirk".

A brown haired young boy broke from the rest of the group and sat on the stool with the sorting hat drooping over his eyes. A moment passed until-

"RAVENCLAW"

Kirk Adams took the hat off and went to sit with the Ravenclaw's, a look of relief in his face.

"Alt, Rose"

A trembling girl with black hair sat down on the stool with the hat on her head

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table as Rose Alt sat down. Pansy Parkinson immediately engaged her in conversation. Lola Carriage was the first Gryffindor and Harry clapped loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor. Harry's stomach was staring to grumble and he longed for some treacle tart. Laura Ferrin was sorted in to Hufflepuff and Adam Garbutt was sorted into Slythrin. Jessica Hargreaves was sorted in to Hufflepuff but her twin Joanna was sorted in the Ravenclaw. Fiona Liza was sorted into Slytherin. Soon the line on first years thinned. McGonagall had got people with the last name "O" then "T" then "W" and finally Hannah Zane was sorted into hufflepuff. Dumbledore suddenly stood up and beckoned Professor McGonagall forward. They had a whispered conversation, and then Dumbledore straightened up and looked at the students in the Great Hall.

"I believe we seem to have a late comer" He eyes seemed to flicker towards the Slytherin table somewhere near Malfoy. "She will be arriving soon I hope but till-"

He broke off as the doors opened once more. A pretty first year girl with jet black hair and green eyes was being escorted by none other that Lucias Malfoy. He had his hand round the girl's upper arm and by the pain in the girls face he had a tight grip. Harry tuned to Malfoy who had risen from his seat and he looked upon his father in horror.

Lucias marched straight up to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Here take her" He said has he thrust the girl at McGonagall. "She is no daughter of mine" Harry's jaw dropped, he turned to look at Ron and Hermione they were wearing the same face has Harry. Whispers and murmurs filled the great hall as Lucias marched out of the great hall slamming the doors behind him. An awkward silence met Harry's ears. How could this girl be Draco's sister, for one she didn't have blonde hair? He face was prettier and fuller so unlike Draco's pale and pointed face. And Harry bet that when she spoke it was not drawling.

"Well" said McGonagall still clutching Malfoy's sister. "Let's get you sorted" She led the girl to the stool and put the hat on her head. The hat took a long while to consider what house to put her in but then-

"GRYFFINDOR" Harry clapped along but not everyone did. All around the hall confused faces stared at the Gryffindor table. The girl sat down next to Hermione who was next to Harry.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Hermione you are head girl I would like you to take care of Miss Malfoy"

Hermione nodded and turned herself to Draco's sister and smiled. She smiled back

"And now" Dumbledore said "Let us eat" Food magically appeared on the plates in front of them and Harry began to dish mash and sausages onto his plate. Hermione was introducing herself to Draco's sister." I'm Hermione Granger, as Dumbledore said, and I'm head girl here at Hogwarts and what's your name?

"Sapphire" The girl said "Sapphire Malfoy, Draco is always talking about you at home" Hermione looked slightly taken back. "But it's not nice stuff" Sapphire continued.

"I should have known" Hermione muttered. "Your dad was so mean to you back then"

"He always is" Sapphire said though she sounded not in the least bit bothered. "Well all my family are actually, they kind of hate me"

Hermione gasped

"But why?" She said

"Because I gave Dumbledore information about voldermort and about his plans and things, my family did not like that so they disowned me" Sapphire helped her self to more carrots and began to eat them

Hermione was in shock

"But – you have no-family – no where to live" She said

"Well Dumbledore spoke to me and I'm going to live with my relative Sirius Black"

Harry dropped his knife and fork with a clatter and Hermione and Sapphire looked around.

"Oh where are my manners" Hermione said "Sapphire this is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sapphire smiled but her eyes did not flicker towards his scar nor did she goggle at him but shook his hand politely instead. Harry was a bit startled that she hadn't stared at his scar or asked him awkward questions. Sapphire seemed to have read his mind.

"Look I'm not going to stare at you scar like your some sort of freak Harry" She said "You have enough to cope than for another person to stare at your forehead."

Harry grinned

"Thanks" He said. "I can't believe you going to live with Sirius Black"

"Why? Do you know him?" Sapphire asked curiously

"Yeah he's my godfather" Harry replied

"Wow it's a small world" Sapphire said

"Hey" said Hermione "I've just noticed you too look really a like each other" Harry and Sapphire stared at her. "Well you both have green eyes and jet black hair and you are both related to Sirius weird huh?

_Now that Hermione had mentioned it sapphire did look a lot like me_ thought Harry.

Harry turned to Ron to ask him what he thought about sapphire but he wasn't there.

"Where's Ron?" He asked Ginny opposite him.

"He moved next to Seamus and Dean because you apparently you were leaving him out of the conversation" She said "He's just being moody Harry take no notice of him."

"He could have entered the conversation anytime he wanted" Harry angrily. "I wasn't trying to leave him out."

Ginny patted his hand "I know Harry"

Soon all the plates were wiped clean and Dumbledore got to his feet

"Now that you are all well fed I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin as our defence against the dark arts teacher" The Great Hall cheered and clapped loudly especially the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled and clapped with the rest of the school as Lupin stood up. Harry hadn't noticed him sitting there. Dumbledore continued.

"Filch has asked me to remind you all no magic in the corridors between classes and that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds and now it is time we all went to bed as we all classes first thing in the morning." The benches moved backwards and students began to head for their comment room.

"Harry can you take sapphire to the common room, the password is hippogriff" Hermione said" I have to show the other first years the school."

"Come on then" Harry said to sapphire and they started to file out of the great hall. As they did so Harry saw students point and whisper at Sapphire.

_That's not what she needs right now_ thought Harry _her first day and people are already goggling at her._

Sapphire noticed them pointing at her and she looked up at Harry

"So this is what it's like for you" She said "People talking about you behind your back

"You're lucky" Harry assured her "You've got it good, I've had worse" Harry told Sapphire about when _he_ was in his first year when him and Hermione got loads of points taken off them for being out in the corridor at night. The hole school hated them.

"How awful" She said "What did you do?"

"Well it kind of died down really and they all forgot" He said "Then I saved the philosopher stone from voldermort so everyone forgave me

"My father was furious about that actually" Sapphire laughed but then it suddenly faded. Malfoy was at the bottom of the entrance hall stairs with Pansy Parkinson.

The last thing Sapphire needed was an argument with the brother that hates her.

"I thought father said you weren't aloud to go to Hogwarts" Draco spat

"Well you thought wrong then" Sapphire said coolly

"He won't let you back you know" Draco said" You'll have to live on the street".

Sapphire laugh

"I know you're stupid Draco but I didn't think you were that stupid" She said "Do you really think that Dumbledore would just leave me".

"Well who wouldn't you filthy blood traitor-"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said fiercely

Draco glared at Harry then turned to sapphire

"Don't tell me you've befriend scar face?" He spat "Now you're going to tell me you're friends with Mudblood granger"

"Don't call her that" Sapphire said quietly Harry took sapphire's shoulder

"Come on lets go" He pushed past Draco and Pansy and led Sapphire for 5 until they came to the portrait of the fat lady. "What was the password again … oh yeah hippogriff" They clambered through the portrait hole and into the common room. The fire was lit but most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed. Hermione was sat in one their favourite squishy chairs in front of the fire. Once she spotted them she jumped up.

"Where have you been? What took you so long? She asked

"We met Malfoy" Harry said as he and sapphire sank into a chair

"What happened?"

"He just threatened me and loathed me" Sapphire said "The usual"

"Well I think we should get to bed" Hermione said bossily. "It's your first day of classes tomorrow, come on I'll show you to your dorm". They bade goodnight to Harry and disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Harry trudged up to his own dorm to find Ron sat on his bed

"Hey" Harry said. Ron didn't say anything "Where did you go I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well you were to busy with Sapphire" Ron said. He got up off his bed.

"Well if your dad had just disowned you, you'd want some comfort" Harry retorted putting his wand on his bedside table and going to open his trunk.

"Yeah but she had Hermione to do that, you didn't have to get involved with" Ron argued

"She said she was going to live with Sirius"

Silence rang through the dormitory. Harry was getting angry with Ron, why was Ron getting so worked up over nothing.

"Oh" Ron said

"Yeah so maybe you should think before you jump to conclusions" Harry didn't mean to say this and as soon as he said it Ron fired up again.

"I've got a conclusion for you" Ron snarled. "She's Malfoy's daughter and that this is just a little plan of Draco's. This is all a lie."

"You think that Sapphire would make this stuff up?" Harry said angrily

"Yeah"

"Well you do not know Sapphire very well then" Harry raged

"Neither do you" Ron shouted "Because it's all a lie"

"Ron you were not their when we met Draco in the entrance hall" Harry said "He hated her. He hates her like he hates us. His attitude is the same when he speaks to sapphire and us."

"What ever Harry" Ron shot at him. Ron got into his pyjamas and got into bed and pulled the hangings around him. Just then Seamus Dean and Neville came through the door laughing and talking. Harry undressed at top speed and got into bed and drew the hangings around his bed. He was furious at Ron, how could he be so stupid. Getting angry like that, that was bang out of order. Harry lay awake for ages; to angry to sleep until around 2 o'clock he drifted to sleep


	2. Friends and Quidditch

SAPPHIRE

Two large brown eyes gazed down at Sapphire as she opened her own eyes on the first day of term. Hermione Granger, a pretty 7th year, was standing over Sapphires bed already dressed.

"Come on Sapphire" Hermione said. She had her bag over her shoulder. "Get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room in 5 minutes." She walked out of the dormitory and closed the door behind her.

Sapphire sat up in her bed and looked around her. She really could not believe it that she was finally at Hogwarts. Her other room mates were starting to get dressed aswel. They all kept glancing over at her and whispering. Sapphire found it quite annoying, but then she thought about what some one had said to her last night at the feast. Harry Potter –another 7th year- had told her he had people whispering about him all the time and that he had worse. Sapphire hoped to see Harry again. She liked talking to him, because he knows how she is feeling.

Sapphire looked across the room at the other Gryffindor first year girls and smiled at them. One of them had blonde hair in a long plait down her back, who she new from the sorting as Lola carriage. She did not smile back. 3 other girls smiled back at her though.

They began to whisper again. Sapphire started to undress and pulled some clean robes out of her trunk. She stowed her wand in the inside pocket of her robes, picked up her school bag and walked down the spiral staircase to meet Hermione.

Her and Harry where stood next to the notice board in the Gryffindor common room and waved at Sapphire as she reached the last step of the stairs.

"Morning Sapphire" Harry said. "You ready for your first day at Hogwarts?"

"A little nervous" She said truthfully. She didn't mind admitting it to Harry and Hermione.

"You will be" said Hermione. "I'd be surprised if you weren't"

Sapphire smiled, just then a Red haired boy came down from the boys dormitories. He waved at Hermione but acted as though Harry was part of the notice board and exited through the portrait hole. Hermione looked curiously at Harry.

"What-" she began

"Ron thinks I was ignoring him last night" said Harry huffily. "Because I was talking to Sapphire"

"Oh, how ridiculous" Hermione said irritably as they made their way out of the common room and down to breakfast. "Just because you were talking to sapphire"

"Yep" Harry said. "Oh yeah and he thinks that sapphires lying".

Sapphire stopped in her tracks

"He thinks WHAT"

"That it's just a little plan of Draco's" Harry said quietly

Sapphire's temper rose. Who was this Ron? How dare he think that I made this up she thought.

"Great" She said angrily. "Just great" they reached the Great hall where most of the students where having breakfast. They chose seats far away from Ron. Sapphire stabbed her bacon moodily. She did not feel like eating right now.

"Sapphire please eat something" Hermione pleaded. "Look just ignore Ron he was only angry at Harry"

"Yeah but if he starts telling other people, the more for them to whisper about" Sapphire. "I don't even know this Ron, who is he?"

"He's my best friend" Harry said pouring milk on his cereals. "Or was my best friend until last night"

"I'm really sorry Harry" Sapphire said apologetically. "I feel like I'm some what responsible for this"

"It's not your fault Sapphire you didn't do anything" Harry said "Its Ron fault for being a jerk".

Sapphire felt a bit happier at Harry's words, she really felt that she had caused Harry and Ron to fall out. She was glad Harry had reassured her that she hadn't.

Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables along the Gryffindor table. When she reached Sapphire she smiled at her. A rare sign according to Harry and Hermione.

Sapphire had potion's first. Hermione said that they were in the dungeons with Professor Snape who particularly hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin.

When breakfast finished Sapphire said bye to Harry and Hermione and set off for her first lesson at Hogwarts.

The rest of the class were lined up out side the classroom, and immediately started whispering when Sapphire joined them. She could see Lola with the other Gryffindor girls. She might aswel start making friends now, she'll need them.

Sapphire casually walked up to them.

"Hi" She said to them. They all looked round at her.

"Can we help you?" Lola asked rudely. She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Ermm …" Sapphire had expected a rather politer response

"Yes?" Lola said impatiently.

"Well … I was… I was just coming over to introduce myself" Sapphire said. She didn't know it was this hard to make friends. "You know because we're in the same house and -"

"We know who you are already" Lola retorted. Sapphire had a bad feeling about Lola. "So you can just beat it and get back in Slytherin, where you belong"

All the girls started to laugh and snigger. Sapphire turned on her heel and joined the back of the queue; Lola's giggling ringing in her ears.

Suddenly her left arm seared with pain. She clapped a hand to her forearm.

"_Not now"_ She thought desperately _"I don't need this right now"_

The pain died down as the door to the dungeons creaked open and a man with greasy black hair stepped out of the darkness.

"Silence" He spat. The noise disappeared instantly. "Go in with out any noise or I will put you in detention" The class filed in past him. Before Sapphire entered their eyes met.

"Ah … Sapphire Malfoy" He said quietly. "Lucias Malfoy's daughter. Your father must have felt rather dishonoured that is daughter was placed in Gryffindor." Sapphire already hated him.

"My father disowned me as you saw at the feast … Sir" She added. Snape inclined his head stiffly but did not say anything. Sapphire hurried in and sat down right at the back of the dungeon. The dungeons were dark and cold. Jars of eerie looking ingredients where staked on shelves all the way round the room. Snape closed the door with a bang and the whole class jumped.

He smirked at them and sat down at his desk

"My name is Professor Snape" He said to the class. "But you will always address me as Professor or Sir, do I make myself quite clear". The class nodded.

"Good. Also if any of you even thinks of misbehaving in my class room then you'll be losing more than points, do you understand me" The class nodded again. Then the dungeon door opened again and a boy rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late professor McGonagall wanted to see me." He breathed

"Well well well let's see I think we'll have 2 points from Gryffindor for your lateness" Snape smirked.

"But I have a note" The boy said he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Snape. "So it's not my fault."

Snape's smile instantly vanished

"Well then we'll have 2 points off for your shirt being un-tucked instead" Snape said coldly.

"But-"

"Do you want more points taken from Gryffindor?" Snape asked

The boy shook his head

"Then sit down"

The boy whirled round; the only spear seat was right at the back next to Sapphire. Sapphire moved her bag off the chair next to her as the boy approached her and dropped into seat as Snape began writing on the black board.

"Stupid man" He muttered

"Tell me about it" Sapphire said who was becoming more bored by the second. She had her head propped up by her elbows on the desk.

"I'm James, James Cohen" the boy named Jake said

"Sapphire" Sapphire introducing herself.

"Hey your Draco Malfoy's sister" James said

"That's me" Sapphire said sarcastically. Jake looked at her apologetically with great blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry" He said. "It must be hard with everyone whispering about you and your Family hating you".

"To be honest with you James I'm not really bothered about my Family" Sapphire smiled.

They both laughed. Sapphire and James spent the whole lesson laughing and talking about ways that Snape might die even though they were highly unlikely. Sapphire told Jake all about Lola and her gang and Girls. She also told him about Hermione and Harry. Sapphire found it easy to talk to James.

After half an hour of Snape's company the bell rang for the next lesson and Sapphire and James where the first ones out and the first to arrive at their next lesson, charms.

Professor Flitwick was their teacher. He was so small that he had to stand on a pile of books just to see over his desk. Sapphire thought that James would go and sit next to his friends but he followed her to some spare seats and started taking out his books. Sapphire was rather puzzled but still, she wasn't complaining about it.

"Why aren't you sat with your friends" She asked him curiously

James blushed slightly

"Ok don't laugh but… I kind of don't have any friends…yet"

Sapphire blinked. She didn't laugh. She didn't have any friends either.

"Hey I don't have any friends either so..." She was hoping James would catch on.

"Yeah we'd better find some friends quick" He said. He looked round the room then his eyes rested back onto Sapphire. Then he finally caught on.

"Oh right … well hey do you want to be friends" He laughed

"Yeah go on then" Sapphire smiled. Mr Flitwick was now calling for quiet

"Welcome everyone" He squeaked. "Now as it's your first lesson, I suppose we should start off with something fun" The class whispered excitedly. He took out his wand and made a swish and flick movement with his wrist. "_Wingardium leviosa"_ He pointed his wand at an ink bottle and it levitated two meters off his desk. The class surveyed him in awe. Flitwick set the bottle back on his desk.

"Right everybody lets practice that together now, with out wands, after me Wingardium leviosa"

"Wingardium leviosa" rang through the room.

"Good now everyone pick up there wands and practice the swish and flick movement- careful there Mr David you're putting in to much flick- excellent Miss Malfoy nice movement- Now everyone come and collect a book we're going to see how long you can keep a heavy object levitating"

The lesson's seemed to fly by and by lunch time Sapphire and James wished they were still in charms. They found Hermione and Harry near the end of the Gryffindor table tucking into their lunch. Hermione spotted them and waved at them.

"So how's your first day so far" She asked as they sat down.

"It was brilliant" Sapphire beamed" But I hate Snape-

"Who doesn't" said Harry from Hermione right

"- oh and I made a friend aswel, Hermione, Harry this is James." Sapphire gestured towards James next to her. Hermione and Harry greeted him and shook his hand. Sapphire and James spooned some shepherd's pie on to their plates and began to eat. Then Sapphire noticed something on Harry's robes.

"Your quidditch captain?" She asked

"Yeah, are you thinking of trying out?" Harry said

"I thought first years weren't aloud their own broom stick?"

"No they abolished that rule" said Hermione pouring some pumpkin juice into a goblet. "There was no need for it".

"Well I don't have my own broom anyway" Sapphire said gloomily. Harry and Hermione looked at each other smirking.

"Come with us" They said Harry Hermione Sapphire and James got up from the table and left the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione lead them into a small classroom just off the great Hall.

"What are we doing in here?" James asked as Harry shut the door. There wasn't much in the classroom. All the tables where stacked up against the far wall and there was one small window above the tables. In the centre of the room was one single table and laid on it was a broomstick wrapped in brown paper. They stepped forwards towards it. The light from the window spilled into the table making a spotlight on the broom. There was a letter attached to it and Harry pulled it off and gave it to Sapphire

"Go on, open it" He said

Still confused about all of this, Sapphire opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Sapphire_

_Now that I'm your guardian I suppose I'd better start acting like one. Also now that first years can have their own broomsticks I though you'd might need this. Don't worry about how I bought it, when you've been in prison for 12 years you don't really spend a lot of your money._

_Hope you're having fun in your new term_

_Sirius_

Sapphire put the letter down smiling. She reached for the broomstick and started to rip the wrapping off. Out fell a firebolt

"No way" James said in awe.

Sapphire didn't say anything. No one had ever given her something as wonderful as this. She was truly speechless.

"It came this morning" Hermione said. "But it came late because it's so far away"

Sapphire gazed up at Harry and Hermione.

"So when are quidditch trials then?" She asked grinning

"This Friday" Harry said. "4 o'clock sharp. We need a 2 chaser and 2 beaters"

Sapphire couldn't wait, she was already excited. She raced upstairs to her dormitory and locked it in her trunk and back down to meet James in the Entrance Hall to go to herbology.

All though she was excited, she had never flown a broom before. Maybe Harry will help her before the tryouts. For all Sapphire new she could be dreadful at quidditch.

By Thursday – the day before quidditch tryouts – Sapphire began to panic slightly. She had not asked Harry at all to help her and now that they were finally coming to the end of their first week first years were starting to get homework. At lunch time in the Great Hall Sapphire decided to ask Harry for some help. She was a little embarrassed.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed" Sapphire confessed

"Well tonight at around 6 o'clock I'll meet you on the quidditch pitch ok" Harry said

"Yeah ok I'll see you there" Sapphire said feeling slightly relieved as Harry walked away from his next lesson.

At quarter to six Sapphire grabbed her broom said goodbye to James in the common room and set off down to the quidditch pitch. When Sapphire arrived Harry was already in the changing rooms sat on the team bench waiting for her.

"Let's do this" He said

The two of them went out onto the pitch with their firebolts over their shoulders and into the centre of the field.

"Ok" Harry said. "Lay your broom on the ground" Sapphire obeyed "And put you left arm over the broom" Sapphire stuck out her arm over the broom gingerly. What on earth was Harry doing?

"Now say up in a clear and loud voice"

"UP" Sapphire cried. The broom soared up to her hand so fast it startled her. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Sapphire was confused. Why was she doing this?

"What?" She said at Harry. He was still smiling.

"That was a test" He said. "To see if you have flying abilities"

"Did I pass?" Sapphire asked nervously. Harry laughed

"With flying colours" He said. "Right, I think we will start by flying round the pitch once" Sapphire nodded and mounted her broom, Harry did the same.

"Ready?" Harry asked

"As ill ever be" Sapphire replied. Harry kicked off from the ground and Sapphire followed. She had never felt anything like this before. She was so light and the breeze whipped her hair behind her. She felt so free up here. She could soar right up into the clouds and over the mountains in the distance. She laughed out loud as her and Harry circled the pitch once then set back down on the grass lightly.

"Wow" She said.

"Yep" Harry said. "That's why I love it so much"

After that Harry decided he'd be keeper and Sapphire would play chaser. Harry handed sapphire the scarlet quaffle and headed for the goal rings. Once Harry was in place Sapphire kicked off from the ground and flew straight at Harry the quaffle tucked under her arm. She dodged Harry but only barely and the quaffle sailed right through the centre hoop. Harry smiled and through her the quaffle after diving to retrieve it from the ground and she tried again.

They practiced all night until Hermione furiously came onto the pitch demanding that they get back to the common room immediately. As the three of them made their way back to the common room sapphire could not help smiling to herself. This time tomorrow she could be Gryffindor chaser.

But that smile had completely faded by breakfast next morning. As she made her way down the Gryffindor table with James to Hermione she over heard Lola boasting to her friends.

"Oh yes I've been playing quidditch since I was 5" She gloated. "Daddy bought me all sorts of broomsticks." All of the girls around her sighed.

"You're so lucky" one of them said.

"I know" said Lola flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "There is no point any of the other Gryffindor chasers even trying out because I'll just easily beat them"

Sapphire and James both snorted as they were just passing the gang of girls. Sapphire couldn't resist, she had to bring Lola down some how.

"How do you know you'll get chaser?" Sapphire asked with her arms folded.

Lola and her girls turned to face Sapphire and James.

"Because" Lola said rudely. "I just will. I win everything"

Sapphire and James looked at each other and then burst out laughing so loud a couple of people turned to stare at them. Lola looked at Sapphire and James in disgust.

"Yeah you do win everything" James breathed. Sapphire turned to stare at him in horror. "I mean you certainly won best troll impersonator" Sapphire sniggered

"Besides I'll prove you wrong that you're apparently so good at quidditch" Sapphire said

"How?" Lola said stupidly

"When I become chaser tonight" Sapphire said coolly.

"That's funny" Lola said sarcastically "Why aren't you trying out for your own house team, Slytherin" Now it was Lola's turn to laugh. Many of her friends laughed along with her.

"Well you have just proved one thing" James said turning to Sapphire and winking

"What?" Lola smirked

"That you're more stupid than you look" Sapphire said. She and James walked off to Hermione before Lola could figure out what they said.

At half 4 that night Sapphire made her way down to the quidditch pitch with Harry to the quidditch tryouts their brooms in hand. Harry asked her to help get the trunk with the blugers, quaffle and golden snitch in it and put it near the stands. At 5 to 4 the Gryffindors who wanted to tryout for the team began to appear on the stand ready to begin, Sapphire could see Lola clutching a broom. Ron and another red haired girl Sapphire did not know made their way towards Sapphire and Harry.

"Oh no" said Harry. "I totally forgot that Ron was our keeper."

Sapphire was about ask why this was a problem.

"But why- Oh yeah you've fallen out with him, I forgot to, who's that girl next to him?"

For some reason Harry slightly blushed at Sapphires question.

"Oh ... erm that's Ginny, Ron's younger sister and the other chaser" He said

Ginny and Ron finally approached Sapphire and Harry.

"Hey Harry and … Sapphire is it? Ginny said looking at Sapphire smiling

"Yeah … you're Ginny right?" Sapphire asked

"Yes I am. Are you tryout for chaser?" Ginny asked curiously

Sapphire nodded

"Good luck I hope you get on the team" Ginny said. Ron gave her an unapproved look but didn't say anything and put his hands in his pockets moodily. Ginny noticed.

"Oh Ron stop it" She said angrily. "There is nothing wrong with Sapphire."

Ron sniffed

"Ginny its ok" Harry muttered

"No Harry its not Ron is just being stupid -"

"- I'm fine, don't make him -"

"- But he's being ridiculous about this. Ron look Sapphire is not a Slytherin. If she was then the sorting hat would have placed her in Slytherin but has it. No! She's in Gryffindor so stop being such a baby and apologise to both Harry and Sapphire."

There was a silence between then just the babble of the students in the stand.

"He doesn't have to apologise to me" Sapphire said. "I don't even know him. He needs to apologise to Harry"

Ron nodded and turned to Harry.

"Erm … I'm sorry I guess I just … well … I was just jealous … so … erm yeah" He mumbled. Harry grinned

"Its ok Ronald old pall" He laughed. "Now can we please get on with tryouts we've wasted enough time?"

Harry called up the tryouts for beaters first. Most of them where first years, though there where about nine 5th years.

Soon two 5th years Robert Sharpe and Jordan Sunerly where joining Ginny and Ron in the stands. Now it was the chasers tryouts.

Lola strutted forward with her broom (a nimbus 2001). Harry called each student to see how many balls they could get past Ron in 2 minutes. Lola was up first. She scored 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, times. Smirking she landed back on the ground in front of Sapphire.

"Right Sapphire you're up"

Mounting her broom she pushed off the ground and caught the quaffle Harry passed to her. Harry started his watch and she was off.


	3. Tears for Marks

HARRY

The Gryffindor common room was packed full to the brim of laughing and joking students. Harry checked his watch. 1. 30 Am. A small 1st year that looked exactly like Harry was sat next to him grinning and chatting to Ginny Hermione, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand.

Ron was laughing with Dean, Seamus and another first year called James about the previous event. Harry was glad that Ron had apologised to him, even though Ginny did have to kind of force him.

Sat around him was the greatest Gryffindor quidditch team Harry had ever seen.

Harry, himself, who was the fasted seeker at Hogwarts.

Ginny who could score more points in 5 minutes than Hermione could answer questions.

Ron who was now perfect at his Keeping abilities

The new beaters Robert Sharpe and Jordan Sunerly who where almost as good as the Weasley twins.

His new chaser Charlotte James who, with Ginny, could win an intentional quidditch game by themselves

And another new chaser Sapphire Malfoy. The 1st year sat next to him. She had never flown a broom till Thursday night but both she and Charlotte got 10 goals each in 5 minutes. Charlotte was a 4th year but Sapphire was only in her 1st year at Hogwarts, yet she flew like she'd been training all her life.

Harry could only smile to himself.

What made the evening better was that a girl called Lola who loathes Sapphire when she didn't make the team threw her broom at the ground but it bounced up and hit her in the face. Now she was sat across from Harry with a group of friends looking sour and a huge red mark on her forehead.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny had moved to sit on the other side of him

"Yeah" Harry grinned

"Good call this year" Ginny said gesturing to the team.

"Yeah" Harry said again. Why couldn't he think of anything to say?

"I didn't realise Sapphire was so good at quidditch" Ginny wondered

"She's brilliant. She had never flown a broom until Thursday night" Harry said

"You're joking"

"Nope"

Ginny looked impressed. There was a moment of silence.

"You know Sapphire reminds me a lot of you" She said

"How?" Harry asked quickly

"Well for starters you look nearly identical. Both the families you've been living with have disowned you. You're both related to Sirius and you both love quidditch"

Harry thought for a moment. Sapphire really was like him. The only thing missing was the scar really. And also the fact that Harry was a boy and Sapphire was a girl. Was this some sort of connection between Harry and Sapphire? Maybe there was more Sapphire than meets the eye.

Transfiguration had seemed to become a lot tougher than Harry thought. His next lesson was proving to be difficult and both Harry and Ron just didn't get the hang of it. Last year they had started conjuring objects. Now they were conjuring bigger objects like Wardrobes and large animals

In this particular lesson Professor McGonagall was asking them to conjure Unicorns out of thin air. Because the classroom would be too small they used the Great Hall instead. All the house tables had disappeared and there was a huge space for them to practice.

Harry had his wand gripped in his hand and was concentrating with all his might.

"_Cornunus_" He cried he waved his wand but nothing just a lot of gold smoke appeared in front of him, wafting it away he looked around the room.

Ron was having a similar problem

"Cornunum – no – cornsumu – "He stuttered he waved his wand wildly and dropped his wand. Ears glowing he picked up his wand mumbling.

Hermione had almost done it but so far could only conjure a horse.

Dean was stamping on Seamus robes that he'd accidentally set fire to apologising over and over again.

Neville had his eyes closed his wand ready concentrating hard.

"Cornunus" He said and waved his wand and with a puff of gleaming silver smoke a brilliant white unicorn was standing before him. Hermione's jaw dropped. No way had Neville just out beaten her in transfiguration?

The class stared speechless at the unicorn with Neville was now patting. A huge smile on his face. Harry and never seen him so happy, or been able to do such advanced magic.

"Well done Mr Longbottom" said Professor McGonagall striding towards him. "I see you have been practicing, well 20 points to Gryffindor and I suggest you should all take a leaf out of Mr Longbottom's book and get practicing". She smiled at Neville and began helping other students.

"Hey Neville do you think you could help us a bit" Harry called to him Neville came over to them. He spotted Hermione's horse.

"Hermione you've almost got it, just concentrate more on the look of the unicorn and you should get it" He advised. He turned away from a glowering Hermione and began on Harry and Ron.

"Harry if it helps close your eyes for a second and visualise a unicorn on your head" He said. "Then you need to concentrate really hard -"

"– That's what we're doing" Ron retorted. Harry shot him a look.

"Ron do you want to be able to do the charm or what" Harry said

"I was just saying" said Ron darkly.

"Sorry Neville carry on"

"Then you have to wave your wand, but not like a windmill like Ron was" –Ron huffed – "But do it gracefully, now give it a go"

Harry closed his eyes and thought clearly of a unicorn. Its shining white coat, it's swishing silver tail, its glittering horn.

"Cornunus" He swished is wand and silver clouds obscured his vision. He wafted the smoke away and stood before him was a glowing unicorn. Shocked at his performance he moved forward to stroke it. He had never really been up-close to a unicorn. Its pure whiteness dazzled his eyes. The bell for next period rang through the school and Professor McGonagall began vanishing the unicorns from the hall. Harry Ron and Hermione collected their bags from the back of the hall and set off for Defence against the dark arts.

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Harry

"At least you actually conjured a unicorn" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, I didn't even conjure anything" Ron argued. "You actually made some progress. All I did was make green sparks come out of my wand"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but she closed it again. She new she had been beaten. Ron glanced sideways at her.

They entered their classroom to find Lupin ready and waiting for them.

"Hello Professor" Harry said as they took their seats in the classroom

"Hello Harry" Lupin said cheerfully. "And Hermione and Ron"

"Hi Professor"

Soon the rest of the class joined them and mutters of excitement began to fill the room. Professor Lupin was the best defence against the dark art teacher they had ever had. In their third year He had shown them all sorts of creatures and spells.

"Quite now class" Lupin said" I'm so glad to be back here and to see so many familiar faces." Harry looked around the room all the faces where smiling except the Slytherins who were muttering darkly to each other. Harry could see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson among them.

"Right I thought we'd tackle a patronus"

A ripple of murmurs went through the class. Harry, who already new how to do a perfect patronus charm, smiled to Hermione and Ron. He had tried to teach some of the DA in his 5th year to do a patronus, but never really got the chance to progress it.

Lupin turned to Harry.

"Harry you already know how to do a patronus so please would you assist me" He said. Harry nodded. "excellent, now the patronus charm is what anyone can tell me?"

Most of the class raised their hand. Harry could see nearly all of them were members of the DA.

"Yes Mr Thomas" Lupin said pointing at Dean.

"It acts as like a shield, it repels dementors" Dean explained winking at Harry.

"Well done 5 points to Gryffindor, yes it is like a shield and it takes the form of an animal that is most like the wizard that has conjured it."

"Take Harry's patronus for instance, his is a stag because of his father, does anyone else now what their patronus was"

Only Hermione raised her hand this time.

"Yes Miss Granger"

"Mine is an otter sir …. I tried it out by myself" She added quickly

"Are you able to perform a proper patronus?" Lupin asked

"No I've only tried the charms once to see if I could really do it"

Lupin smiled, looking impressed then continued talking to the class.

"Well then the word cantation is expo patronum for the patronus charm, but to make the charm work properly you must think of the happiest thought you can think of"

Harry looked around the classroom again most people had there eyes closed. Obviously trying to think of a happy memory, though Neville didn't but when Harry caught his eye he smiled at him. Harry had a good idea what Neville's happy memory would be.

Half an hour later Harry Ron and Hermione where sat in the courtyard at break time discussing the previous lesson.

"Well I definitely know that mine was something big" Ron said. "It might have been a lion or maybe a dragon."

Harry wasn't listing, Ginny had just walked through the courtyard with a gang of her friends, but to Harry's disappointment she didn't notice them. Sapphire and James appeared in the courtyard just as Ginny and her friends left. Harry Ron and Hermione waved at them, and they waved back

"Hi Sapphire, James", Harry said once they were in ear shot.

"Morning guys" James said, He sat down next to Harry. But Sapphire remained standing. She looked rather paranoid and kept glancing at everyone. Once or twice she would touch her left fore arm.

"Are you alright Sapphire?" Harry asked. "You seem at bit jumpy."

"What? Oh... I'm fine" She said not looking at Harry, but glancing over her shoulder. The bell sounded for the end of break and she left without James or saying goodbye.

"She's been like this all say, I don't know what's wrong" James said staring after Sapphire.

"Just keep an eye on her ok?" Hermione said looking concerned.

"I will, see you later" James followed Sapphire's route and disappeared.

"Blimey she looked at little pale" Ron said as they made their way to herbology. "Didn't she".

"I'll have a word with her" Harry said then he had a thought. "I bet its Malfoy, I bet he's said something to her"

"It would explain why she was so nervous; He probably has Crabbe and Goyle watching her" Hermione said

"It is the sort of thing Malfoy would do" Harry said. "Terrorising his younger sister"

"Not to mention he disowned her" Ron said. "I mean, her hole family hates her"

Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"Poor girl" She said. "We really have to help her"

We sure do Harry thought, Harry some how felt that he had to protect Sapphire. She reminded him of himself so much it was unbelievable. Harry felt there was this amazing connection between the two of them, yet Harry didn't know how. Sapphire was more like a sister to him than a friend.

At the end of the day Harry looked everywhere in the castle for Sapphire, he even asked James but he just said that she left history of magic with out waiting for him. Harry found her in an empty classroom on the second floor. She was sat on a table with her legs crossed. She was looking at something on her left arm but when Harry opened the door she immediately pulled her sleeve down.

"Oh hi I didn't realise anyone would come in here" She said quickly.

Harry closed the door behind him and sat on the table with Sapphire.

"What's been up lately?" He asked

"Nothing" Sapphire said in a clear tone that said it was not nothing.

"Come on Sapphire I know something's up with you"

"Really Harry it's nothing"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Sapphire really was a bad lair.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you" Sapphire said looking away from him.

"So there is something up with you" Harry said grinning.

"Fine, there is" Sapphire said angrily, glaring at Harry

"Is it Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Has Malfoy been saying to you?"

"Its not about Draco, well not in the way that your think of"

"It isn't?" That was the only thing Harry thought would be wrong with Sapphire. Now he was clueless.

"Well in what way is it to do with Draco?" Harry asked

"I …. Sapphire trailed off. Harry looked at her. She was looking at the window. Her eyes glistened with tears, which silently dropped on to her cheeks. She bowed her head and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her brilliant emerald green eyes shined brightly and Harry pulled her into a hug.

Harry had never had a sister, but Sapphire was as close to one as he could get. Harry would do anything for Sapphire, he respected her and he would not let any harm come her way. Sapphire was almost Harry's family, something he didn't have a lot of, and neither did Sapphire. Both of them had been ripped of their families by Voldemort, it made Harry angry that a girl this young could survive with no family. Yet Harry survived, he was once Sapphires age and Harry had had to live his whole life with out his family. He had to grow up with the Dursleys. Harry felt the sides of his eyes prickle slightly. He had to be strong for Sapphire. Harry pulled himself together and let go of Sapphire.

"Harry I just want you to know …. You're like a brother to me" Sapphire said quietly

"I am?" Harry said. His heart lifted. Sapphire nodded her head.

"Ever since I got here you were the one who looked after me, and you know what I have to go through" She said looking up at Harry. "I mean Hermione looks after me aswel and Hermione is great, but I can really relate to you."

Harry beamed at Sapphire and he was glad that he got a smile in return.

"I sound really cheesy don't I" Sapphire said looking embarrassed

Harry laughed

"Of course you don't, I mean I always think of you like my younger sister" Harry confessed. "I mean look at us, were like twins."

"Good point" Sapphire agreed, Harry was glad she was smiling again. He decided not to question Sapphire anymore about Malfoy, for fear of upsetting her. Harry would leave it for now, but keep a close eye on both of the Malfoy siblings.

Soon the last September sun evaporated from the grounds and replaced it instead with cold gusting winds that blew up leaves from the ground and billowed everybody's cloaks around them.

Quidditch practice began on one Tuesday evening. Harry and the rest of the team were in the changing rooms talking over tactics.

"We have a good chance of winning this year" Harry said standing in front of the team and surveying them. "I mean look at us, this is one of the best teams we've ever had"

"Plus this is mine and Ron's last year at Hogwarts, so you have to make me proud, right let's get on with it"

The team filed out with their brooms in hand and onto the pitch. All of them mounted and kicked off from the ground.

"Right Charlotte can you go get the quaffle and then we'll start with just passing it around" When Charlotte had retrieved the large scarlet ball from the trunk on the ground she paced it to Jordan, who passed it to Robert, who passed it to Harry, who passed it to Sapphire. After 5 minutes of perfect passing Harry decided that everybody should play their positions's and see how they got on. Harry let out the snitch and bludgers. He gave the snitch a head start so he could watch the rest of the team. Sapphire was doing excellent, and Charlotte and Ginny were taking great care of her. Ron was circling his hoops and Jordan and Robert where hitting the bludgers with such force Harry felt a vibration in his ribs every time the bludgers came past him.

After practice they all gathered in the changing rooms once again to here Harry's review.

"Wow" He said. "That's all I can say really, you all flew brilliant" The team cheered and began changing.

"Hey Harry I'll walk up with you" said Ginny

"Sure" Harry smiled at her. As the rest of the team Harry and Ginny walked slowly on purpose back up to the castle.

"In all my quidditch playing, I have never seen a better team" Ginny said walking close to Harry

"We are so going to win that cup this year" Harry said the breeze lifted Ginny's flaming hair back slightly so he could see all her face. She was smiling.

For a moment they didn't talk, rather awkward for the both of them. Soon they reached the castle doors. Harry checked his watch. It was only 6 o'clock they had ages till they were suppose to be in bed.

"You know I feel like we haven't talked for ages" Ginny said

"We talk all the time" Harry said

"You know what I mean Harry"

Harry grinned. The reached the portrait of the fat lady

"_Animus_"

The portrait sung open to reveal the common room, packed with students. It was too early to go to bed. Ron Hermione Sapphire and James were sat near the fire and they waved as Harry and Ginny approached them. There were limited spaces, Sapphire and James where sharing an arm chair. Ginny and Harry sat on the floor together.

"You took your time" Hermione said from behind her book

"We were just talking" Harry said blushing slightly. He tried to hide his face and stared into the fire. He could see Hermione smile slightly in the corner of his eye.

"Anyway Harry, when's the first match?" James asked. He and Sapphire were rather close together on that arm chair.

"In a couple of weeks actually, Gryffindor verses Slytherin" Harry said with out a trace of fear in his voice. There was no need to be worried.

Harry's scar suddenly prickled painfully, this was happening more frequently now, but at the same time Sapphire held her left and looked frightened. Only Hermione noticed, stealing glances from Sapphire to Harry. Harry nodded his head towards the portrait hole.

"Harry and Ron we need to finish of those essays" Hermione said snapping her book shut and jumping up

"What essays?" Ron asked looking puzzled. Obviously not catching on. Hermione stood on his foot.

"Oh yeah those essays, we'd better go to the library" Harry said through clenched teeth glaring at Ron. "See you later" He grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the common room followed by Hermione.

"Harry what is going -" Ron started

"Not here" Harry hissed. He pulled them into an empty classroom and shut the door. Hermione folded her arms and looked worried.

"What are you thinking Harry?" She asked quietly

"I don't know" Harry said pacing up and down the class room. "I have an idea, but I hope I'm not right"

"I hope I'm not thinking what you're thinking" Hermione said looking shocked

"What are you two on about?" Ron said

"Be quiet Ron" Hermione snapped

Ron folded his arms and looked moody

"Sapphire said she leaked some information on Voldemort didn't she" Harry said ignoring Ron. He wasn't about to explain this to Ron, and he had a good reason.

Hermione nodded her head

"Yes, but why would Voldemort do that?" Hermione asked in horror

"Maybe to scare her, for what she's done" Harry said coming to a stand still. "It would explain why she's been acting strange lately, because my scar keeps hurting aswel"

"Yes it all fits" Hermione said

"This is ridiculous guys what are you talking about" Ron pleaded

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. He nodded yet he would rather not Ron knew what they were thinking.

"We think Sapphires been branded with the dark mark" Hermione slowly

Ron's jaw dropped

"So I was right all a long then" Ron said angrily

"No we don't mean like that" said Hermione quickly

"We mean that she's been branded with the dark mark so she can be tortured, and scared to show what she's done" Harry said fiercely. This was exactly how Harry had pictured Ron's reaction. Ron fell silent, like Harry, he didn't want another argument between them.

"Sapphire was all ways holding her left arm, the-"Harry said

"- Same arm that the dark mark is on" Hermione whispered

"When I talked to her that day she was acting paranoid, I asked if it was something to do with Malfoy" Harry said resuming his pacing. "She said it was something like that, when I pressed on she got upset, when I walked in she was looking at something at her left arm and -" All of sudden Harry banged his fist on a desk beside him, making Ron and Hermione jump. His temper rose to its highest in days. How could some do this to Sapphire? Then he remembered this was Voldemort they were talking about, he doesn't care how many lives he destroyed, he doesn't care how many people he was to torture and scare for life. Harry was furious, Sapphire was like his sister and she has to go through everything Harry went through. Hermione had sunk into a chair, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is horrible" she whispered

Harry dropped into a chair beside her his face buried in his hands.

Just then the door opened and Sapphire and James came in. James had his hand in Sapphires but instantly let go when they realised that the classroom was already occupied. Hermione jumped up and wiped her eyes hastily on her sleeve.

"Sapphire can I ...erm… talk to you for a sec?" Harry said. Nobody moved. "In private". Ron and Hermione scurried out pushing James along with them and they closed the door. Sapphire stood with her arms folded.

"I thought you went to the library" Sapphire said coolly. There was no use lying to her.

"Ok so we didn't" Harry said He drew up a chair for her and gestured for her to take. Sapphire cautiously took the seat opposite Harry and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding slightly worried, Harry didn't say anything. How could he ask her? He was stuck for words.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked her, finally deciding on good enough question.

"No" sapphire said plainly

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to share, something you wouldn't really want to share with anybody else?"

Sapphire's beautiful eyes widened slightly but she slowly shook her head. Harry was slightly disappointed that she was lying to him.

"What if I looked at your left arm" Harry said quietly

Sapphire gasped and clapped a trembling hand to her mouth. Tears dropped on to her skin and she closed her eyes. A tiny sob came from behind her hand. She brought her hand away and opened her shinning eyes.

"How did you know" She whispered splattering diamond tears on to her robes

"We guessed" Harry said truthfully. "Your were always holding your left arm, when ever my scar hurt you always would grasp your left arm"

Sapphire breathed in a sob

"It's always haunted me" She said furiously. "I'm always reminded about my messed up life, how I don't have a family" she clenched her fists.

"I've had to hide it from everyone, think about what people might say about me, ill ready get stared at and I don't want more."

"You won't have to worry though" Harry said. "I've gone through everything you've gone through"

"That's why I'm scared"

There was silence between them. Harry could feel his eyes start to prickle slightly. He lowered his head; he did not want Sapphire to see that he was crying. He had to be strong for his sister.

After a few moments Harry thought it was safe to raise his head again. Sapphire was looking at him through her bright emerald green eyes, her long shining black hair draped over her shoulders. She was beautiful, and Harry was proud to call her his sister. He will not let anyone take her away from him

Sapphire breathed and took the hem of her left sleeve and silently pulled up it back to the top of her arm.

There tattooed on her arm, bearing back at Harry was the dark mark.

Harry looked back at Sapphires face. From two pairs of brilliant emerald green eyes tears fell silently down its owners cheeks.


	4. A Christmas ruined

**SAPPHIRE**

Autumn blew its self out into winter and Christmas was descending on to the Hogwarts Castle. Hagrid had already brought the 12 huge Christmas trees that were now stood proudly in the Great Hall, glistening with decorations. Sapphire had watched Hermione, with James on a Saturday morning, as she began to decorate the Hall with the prefects and Draco. Draco kept shooting Sapphire with smug looks, and then tapping his left forearm. Sapphire stared hard and cold at Draco.

_Show him no emotion towards him _She thought

Harry entered the Hall with Ron and sat next to Sapphire and James. Ron seemed to be in a particularly bad mood, and was very cold towards her. Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron's behaviour and turned to Sapphire.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked

"Fine I guess" Sapphire said rubbing her forearm to check it was not hurting. "It hurt last night a bit, but only for a short while"

"Yeah my scar hurt aswel" Harry said. "So what are you two doing this week end, me and Ron are off to hogsmeade"

"I think we are just going to hang around in the common room" James said taking a sip from his goblet. Sapphire smiled, she had to confess, she did have feelings for James. She hadn't told Harry this but they'd been going out for the past 3 weeks now.

Soon Harry and Ron were waving them goodbye, well Harry was anyway. James Got up and gestured that they should leave to. Just as there were about to leave through the doors Sapphire walked straight into someone, knocking to the ground

"Watch were you're going you filthy traitor" Draco said looking as though he'd just been touched by some contagious person. Wiping his robes he sneered down at her.

James held out his hand to help her up and Sapphire took it. James kept hold of her hand.

"Well?" Draco asked as if he was waiting for something

"Well what?" Sapphire asked

"Aren't you going apologise, for walking into me" He said looking at Sapphire as if she was stupid.

"Yeah right Draco, you shouldn't have been in my way" Not in a million years was Sapphire going to apologise to that greasy arrogant boy. "I'm surprised you can see where your going with you head so far up your-"

"- how dare you insult me"

"I have a reason to insult you"

"And what's that then" Draco smirked. He probably wanted everyone to know that Sapphire was branded with the dark mark

Sapphire lowered her voice

"Because of how you've marked me for the doing the right thing"

Draco lent forward so they were almost touching noses. Sapphire's beautiful green eyes met his cold grey ones. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I can do more than brand you with the dark mark, _dear sister_"

"You wouldn't dare, not when Harry's-"

"You think potty head could stop me, why would he care for you anyway?"

"Because he's like a brother to me, more than you'll ever be"

"You've already lost one brother Sapphire, it's a shame you'll be losing another" smirking he straightened up and strutted towards the Slytherin table, leaving Sapphire angrily shaking. James pulled her out of Hall, and they made their way up to the common. To Sapphire and James great fortune they found the common room empty. With most students either eating breakfast or at hogsmeade.

"He wouldn't dare touch Harry" Sapphire burst out. "I won't let him

She started to pace up and down the room but James caught her round the middle. Sapphire blushed slightly; she'd never really had a proper boyfriend before.

She rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled. She felt safe in James arms. Suddenly the portrait door opened and Hermione and Ginny walked in. They quickly broke apart, but Sapphires utter surprise they just laughed.

"Come on guys, it's rather obvious you to are going out" Ginny said.

Sapphire and James looked at each other. So much for staying low.

"Alright we are" Sapphire said. "Does Harry know?"

"I don't think so, but I think he suspects something" Hermione added as she sat down in a squishy arm chair. James sat down and Sapphire sat next to him. James's arm wrapped around her. Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"Aw, you look so sweet together" She said putting her hands on her heart. Sapphire raised her eyebrow and Ginny laughed. Hermione caught the look on Sapphire's face. "Oh sorry, but you do though."

"Alright then" James laughed

"Anyway what was Malfoy saying to you, I saw him knock you over?" Hermione asked back to her usual worried self. _Does she ever stop being so worried over me _Sapphire thought.

"Well he threatened to hurt me and then-" Sapphire breathed "-He threatened to kill Harry". Sapphire shivered slightly. The thought of Harry dying was just to painful to think about. It stabbed at Sapphires insides and it wouldn't go away, not after what Draco had just said to her

"Draco would never kill Harry, not at Hogwarts anyway" James said

"I think he meant that Voldemort would kill him" Sapphire said standing up and going over to the window.

"How do we know that Draco was just bluffing?" Ginny asked

"Because I know my brother" Sapphire said turning to face the others. "And I'm pretty sure he's not bluffing"

"Who's bluffing?"

The portrait hole had opened once more and Harry and Ron clambered through. Sapphire rushed over to Harry and he brought her into a hug.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly looking from Hermione to Ginny. Hermione breathed

"Draco just threatened Sapphire" she said

"What did he say?"

"He said he would hurt me" Sapphire said as they sat down in on the sofa. She didn't want to tell him the next part, so Hermione did it for her.

"Then he might have implied that Voldemort would kill you" She said quietly. There was moment's silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Sapphire got up and went over the window again. She was scared what could happen in the future, what plans Voldemort might have to destroy both her and Harry. What ever happened though she would not go down with out a fight.

"We'll really have to watch our backs" Ron said. It was the first time he had spoken out in ages. "We don't know what you-know- … Voldemort is capable of"

Sapphire turned back to face the 5 of them. Harry was nodding his head.

"I want someone with Sapphire where ever she goes" He said

"I'll be fine on my own" Sapphire protested

"Sapphire listen, Malfoy and most of the Slytherins are out to get you" Harry said striding over to her and holding her by the shoulders. "If you're on your own at any point, god knows what they could do to you"

Sapphire looked deep into her brother's eyes.

"Its for your own protection"

Sapphire nodded

"Ok" she said quietly and she hugged Harry

When they let go Harry turned to the rest of them

"Right always have your wand on you, where ever you go" He said

"Harry were going to be fine" Ron said

"I know" Harry said. "I just want to be sure"

Sapphire and Hermione were sat in the Library. Sapphire pouring over her herbology homework, she was scribbling down about safety in the greenhouses, Hermione went off to find an incantation for defence against the dark arts. Suddenly the Mark shot her with pain, she gasped and dropped her quill on the floor. She looked around quickly to make sure nobody had noticed her sudden out burst of pain. She bent down and picked up her quill, and set it back on the table. Moving her hair to behind her ear she began to write again, somebody giggled behind her. Wiping around Lola and he usual gang of followers were stood in an aisle pretending to be looking at books on breading Doxy's.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Sapphire asked. She was getting sick of Lola and her stupid friends. Lola smiles sweetly. It was a rather scary smile.

"Well can't we just be friends" She said in a mocking voice, it started to creep Sapphire out, and she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want Lola?" Sapphire asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing" She moved forwards and knocked Sapphires books onto the floor. Sighing sapphire bent down to pick them up. Something brushed against her back but when she straightened up Lola and her friends were gone. Annoyed that she didn't have the chance to insult Lola she began scribbling furiously. Hermione came back, two large books in her arms.

"Gosh these books are heavy" She panted as she set them on the table with a _thump_.

"What are subject are they on?" Sapphire asked turning her head side ways to try and read the spine.

"Well the first one is on advance incantations for defence against the dark arts" She said. "But the other one I found in the charms section over there." Sapphire turned to see where Hermione was pointing.

"Oh no they didn't" Hermione said suddenly angry.

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"There's something on your back" Hermione said darkly.

Sapphire groped for her back and she caught a piece of parchment that had been stuck to her back. Ripping it off she read it.

_LOSER SLYTHERIN PRINCESS_

Furious Sapphire crushed the parchment in her hands and chucked it over her head.

"I hate Lola" She muttered.

"She reminds me of Pansy Parkinson" Hermione said. "This pugged face cow in Slytherin" She added when she caught Sapphires confusion.

Sapphire huffed

"I thought coming here would make everything that's happened to me disappear, but so far, nearly all the Gryffindors hate me, the Slytherins are out get me, I've been threatened and so has my family."

"Come on Sapphire cheer up, its Christmas soon, we are all off Grimauld place next week, you can see Sirius."

Sapphire had totally forgotten about seeing Sirius. She immediately cheered up and she smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione" she said

"Happy to help Sapphire" Hermione beamed, Sapphire walked round the table and hugged her.

When they let go Hermione, she looked right into Sapphires eyes.

"Your really are beautiful Sapphire, a spitting image of Harry"

This brought a tear to Sapphire eye

The first day of the Christmas Holidays Sapphire, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all flooed to Grimauld place before they left Sapphire said goodbye to James who was going to stay with his parents for the holidays, James had given her a kiss on the cheek. The 5 of them lined up to floo to Grimauld place. When Sapphire stepped out of the fireplace, she looked at a dimly lit kitchen filled with smiling faces all bearing at her. A man with long black hair rushed forwards has Harry stepped out of the fireplace behind Sapphire closely followed by Hermione Ron and Ginny. The man greeted Harry like Harry was his son. Sapphire was guessing this was Sirius. Sapphire felt suddenly out of place. As everybody greeted each other and shook hands, Sapphire stepped back out of the crowed and waited awkwardly. Harry caught sight of Sapphire and pulled her forwards.

"Come on Sapphire, Sirius wants to see you" He said

"I didn't want to intrude" Sapphire mumbled

"Don't be stupid Sapphire" Hermione said appearing at her other side

They pushed Sapphire through the mob of greeting people and over towards Sirius who was hugging Ginny.

"Ah Harry, is this Sapphire?" Sirius asked as he spotted the three of them.

"Yeah, I think she's a little shy actually"

Sapphire made a face at Harry that clearly read _Oh-thanks-a lot-Harry_

Sirius smiled gently at her and pulled her into a small hug.

"Well I have to say you look nothing like your brother" Sirius said surveying Sapphire at arms length. "You look more like Harry if anything."

Sapphire always loved people telling her she looked like Harry. How unfortunate it would be to look like Draco. Just then a rosy cheeked woman with red hair wearing an apron came bustling up to Harry and pulled him into her.

"Oh Harry its good to see dear" She said

"It's good to see you to Mrs Weasley" Harry said looking relieved when the woman let him go. So this was Ron and Ginny's mother. Sapphire had

"Oh and this must be Sapphire" She said. "How are you dear? My gosh she looks nothing like the Malfoy boy does she" with out waiting for an answer she turned to Sirius.

"Dinners ready so get everybody sat down" She said

"Right" He said. "I just want to introduce Sapphire to everyone first"

"What? It's fine ever-" Sapphire started

"- Everyone is dying to meet you Sapphire" Sirius cut in.

He led Sapphire to the table and sat her down next to Harry. Sapphire never realised how many people where there. Professor Lupin was there. He was sat next to young woman with bright pink hair. Soon everyone was settled and Sirius stood up.

"Merry Christmas everyone, first before we eat" – Ron groaned from the other end of the table – "I want to introduce Sapphire Malfoy, who as some of you know past on information to Dumbledore about Voldemort" The table cheered and clapped. Every pair of eyes were on Sapphire, who could feel her face slightly going red.

"Now we can eat"

Sapphire helped her self to some shepherd's pie and sausages as Sirius sat down. Everyone broke into conversation, once again Sapphire felt very left out. She was about sulk when Sirius engaged her in conversation. Over all the night was not completely disastrous, yet Sapphire was glad when she Hermione and Ginny made their way up through the house to their bedroom. The house looked so clean and neat; there were bare patches where the light had not faded, probably from previous pictures that hung there. Hermione and Ginny had told her that when they fist arrived here no one had lived there or 10 years. They said they worked all through the holidays trying make it fit for people to live in. Sapphire could not imagine such a beautiful house so dirty and old.

The three girls entered their room, three cosy warm beds awaited them and they did not waste time changing and jumping into bed.

"How about tomorrow we take you on a tour of Grimauld place Sapphire?" Hermione said a gusting her bed sheets.

"Yeah this place is huge" Ginny said agreeing

"I'm glad they got rid of Sirius's mother" Hermione said looking relieved

"Stupid woman, always screeching when ever you past her" Ginny said darkly. Sapphire was shocked, what did they mean by get rid of Sirius's mother? Did they roll her up in a carpet and throw her off a bridge or something? Sapphire's shock and confusion must have show on her face because Hermione and Ginny roared with laughter.

"Don't worry it was just a portrait of Sirius's mother" Ginny said, Sapphire breathed.

"Oh right I thought that you actually _got rid_ of her"

"Nope they just took the painting down"

Relaxed again Sapphire sank back into her pillows. Hermione switched the light of with a flick of her wand, Sapphire closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Soon Hermione was waking Sapphire up with a present wrapped in her hand

"Merry Christmas" She said She put the present at the end of Sapphires bed and went back to her own. Rubbing her eyes Sapphire sat up to find a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Ginny and Hermione were already opening theirs.

Sapphire slowly reached for the first package which was from Harry. She hadn't really expected presents, but she tore open the wrapping anyway. Harry's present was a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a moon. James had got her unusual but sweet perfume, Hermione had given her some books on quidditch. There was a collection of sweets from Ginny and Ron and Sirius had given her an Owl! It was a beautiful golden brown colour with large deep eyes.

There was a knock on the girls' door and Harry and Ron entered, still in there pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas!" They said

"Thanks for the necklace Harry it's amazing" Sapphire said examining the necklace

"I knew you'd like it, the watch you got me brilliant" Harry said holding up his wrist with the watch on it.

Just then two more red headed twins came into the girls' room. Sapphire guessed these where Ron and Ginny's older brothers. They greeted Sapphire nicely. Sapphire found them really funny and was soon laughing along with everyone at their jokes. Mrs Weasley popped her head round the corner.

"Will you lot get dressed please, we have guests arriving soon for lunch" She snapped the door shut. The twins disapperated and Harry and Ron left the room heading back to their own room below them. The girls changed and made their way down the kitchen where a rabble of laughter and talk issued from the door. Sapphire thanked Sirius for her owl, and sat down with Hermione and Ginny in the busy kitchen full of people, the woman with bright pink hair smiled at Sapphire. The boys arrived soon after, fully dressed. Finally Mrs Weasley was handing out dishes upon dishes of glorious food. Hermione offered Ginny to pull a Christmas cracker with her, which gave an almighty bang, almost knocking Sapphire of her chair. Everyone was wishing Merry Christmas to each other and began clinking glasses. Mr Weasley finally arrived and he greeted Sapphire with a large cheerful smile.

Sapphire had never had such a happy Christmas before where everyone got along and it didn't end with family members storming out of the room covered from head to foot in mash potatoes. Sapphire actually had a proper conversation with professor Lupin and almost choked on piece of broccoli when the young woman changed her hair from pink to shocking violet.

"I'm Tonks by the way" She said knocking Hermione's goblet over as she reached to shake hands with Sapphire. Sapphire was still gazing at her violet hair, Tonks laughed

"I can change my appearance, I'm a metamorphmagus" Tonks said

"Wow, that must be so cool to just change the way you look when ever you want" Sapphire said in awe.

"It looks like you're a metamorphmagus, you look nothing like Draco" Tonks said gesturing to Sapphires dark hair and beautiful face.

"I'd hate to look like that slime ball" Sapphire said sickened at the very thought

"Who would?" Tonks said darkly, Sapphire giggled.

"Hey Sapphire coming for a tour" Ginny and Hermione had risen from their seats, their plates empty.

"Oh yeah sure, bye Tonks" She waved at Tonks and left the kitchen.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the huge house with the boys, they found a load of mattresses in the attic and they made a huge trampoline out of them. Fred and Gorge decided it would be fun to surf on them down the stairs. They clambered back up with the mattress.

"Right who's next?" They asked looking at them all. Sapphire peered over the banister; it was a long way down.

"Me and Sapphire" Harry said. Not expecting this, Sapphire didn't have a chance to protest. Harry took Sapphires hand and they balanced on the mattress. For safety, Sapphires brother put an arm round her waist.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sapphire whispered to Harry. But Fred had already pushed the mattress of the top the step and they whizzed down the staircase. Sapphire could hear everybody laughing at the top as she and Harry zoomed down the long staircase. They were going so fast and Sapphire and Harry couldn't stop laughing, soon they became to see the bottom wall. Sapphire had a sudden thought. _How the heck to we stop_. Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he drew Sapphire closer to him and steadied them. With a dull thud Sapphire and Harry hit the bottom step and was chucked off the mattress, crashing into the wall. There was a gasp from the landing far above them; there was silence, until Harry and Sapphire roared with laughter. Sprawled on the floor Sapphire and Harry laughed so much it hurt, the others ran down the stairs and helped them up, also laughing.

"Right it's me and Hermione next" Ginny yelled and they grabbed the mattress and sprinted back up the stairs.

All in all, it was the greatest Christmas Sapphire had ever had. She did not want to go as she began to pack all her things up to return to Hogwarts. Soon Mrs Weasley was ushering down into the kitchen with their trunks where they were to floo to Hogwarts. She was hugging each of them in turn. Sapphire didn't expect for her to be included but Mrs Weasley brought her into a large hug.

"You be good Sapphire, you know what that Malfoy boy can do, have a good term" She said.

"I will Mrs Weasley" Sapphire said smiling in return. She turned to Sirius and hugged him aswel. "Bye Sirius, this was the best Christmas I've had in a long time"

Sirius laughed

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, we'll see you soon, have a nice term" Sirius said. Sapphire watched Hermione and Ron disappear in green flames and she stepped up into the fire place with a hand full of floo power, she through it down and cried _Hogwarts_.

The 5 of them had arrived early and not many people were back yet, they all made their way to the Gryffindor common room to put their belongings in their dorms. Sapphire was disappointed when she noticed that James was not back yet. She made her way to her dorm with her trunk and bag. She placed them at the foot of her bed, when she straightened up she realised she was not the only one in the dorm. There stood at the opposite side of the room was Voldemort. Sapphire screamed and ran for the door, when she looked back he was gone. The door burst open and Hermione Ginny Harry and Ron sprinted in.

"What's the matter?!"

Sapphire sank to the floor shaking uncontrollably. Harry dropped to his knees and held Sapphire, his arms around her.

"Sapphire, what happened?" Harry asked urgently

Sapphire could barley breath, tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry held her hand tight to help her stop shaking.

"_Voldemort_" that's all she could say. Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron searched the room.

"There's nothing here" He said as Harry and Hermione lifted Sapphire to her feat and helped her to her bed.

"Sapphire, are you sure you saw Voldemort?" Hermione asked she looked a bit pale.

Sapphire tried to think back, it all happened so fast. She remembered seeing Voldemort's face but that's it. He looked strangely out of place, like he was not suppose to be their. Something clicked in Sapphires brain.

"It was a hallucination" She said, her breathing was easy now. She sank back into her pillows.

"That would explain why you saw him" Ron said sitting down on the bed next to Sapphire's.

"How else would he have got into the castle?" Ginny said. "You can't apperate in the school grounds"

Harry suddenly got up and marched towards the door.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione said chasing after him.

"I'm going to have a little word with Draco" He said looking angry.

"You can't" Hermione blocking Harry from escaping.

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll know it's affecting Sapphire, we need to just act as though everything is fine" Ginny said walking over and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked backed at Sapphire and nodded. They walked back to Sapphires bed and Harry pulled up a chair near Sapphires bed. The rest followed.

"What worries me the most is that we don't know what they're planning" Harry said "They could be plotting anything" But something else was worrying Sapphire the most.

"What if I get these hallucinations again but like in class or at breakfast?" Sapphire asked quietly. Everyone glanced at each other, only Hermione spoke out

"Just remember, they're not real"


	5. Dread of Falling

HARRY

A week past since Sapphire had seen Voldemort in her dorm. They had all agreed not to tell anyone, even the teachers, but they had informed James as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts. Harry had noticed the Malfoy had become more gleeful and he was always smirking where ever Harry saw him. He even caught Malfoy at the Slytherin table laughing then pointing over at Sapphire and Harry. Harry now always kept his marauders map with him, to check if Malfoy was anywhere near Sapphire. The only advantage of this situation was that Harry was spending a lot more time with Ginny. Harry thought it was rather selfish of himself that he was using Sapphire's misfortune for his dating purposes though, and he was constantly battling with himself if he should take this chance or not. _It would not affect me helping Sapphire_ he thought, yet something seemed to be holding him back. Maybe it was karma. _Sapphire was going out with James_ he thought _so I should be able to go out with Ginny … but does she even like me? _That was the only bad side of it. He had no idea if Ginny liked him back. He couldn't tell, he couldn't feel any vibes coming from her. Why couldn't she give him a sign or even a hint? Harry couldn't believe how complicated finding out if a girl likes you or not. Sometimes Harry felt like it was a waste of time.

Harry was sat in the Great Hall with Ron and James, the girls hadn't come down for breakfast yet. This was another one of those frequent days where Harry's mind dwelled on Ginny and he didn't notice Draco's snide comments that he was saying loudly so the Gryffindor table could hear.

"Harry are you just going to sit there and take that from Malfoy?" Ron said

"Huh, what? He hadn't been paying attention at all

"Come Harry wake up" James said. "It's like you're still asleep"

"Sorry I was just thinking" Harry said pouring some water into his goblet and talking a large gulp. The girls finally walked into the Great Hall. They said hello to the boys and began getting their breakfast. Harry lent over to Sapphire and whispered to her.

"Have you had any more hallucination?"

"No" She whispered back. "I was fine, the Mark hurt though, really badly"

"Yeah I felt it too"

They both went back to their breakfast. Soon all the students began to stand up and make for their classes. Harry hugged Sapphire before he left and He Hermione and Ron exited the Great Hall for Charms. They entered the classroom and found their usual places. Harry watched Draco and the rest of the Slytherins as they all made their way to the back of the classroom, Harry sat down and looked around the room. Something was missing. _Where was professor Flitwick?_ Hermione and Ron noticed his absence aswel, so had most of the class. Just then the door to the classroom opened and Professor Dumbledore strode in.

"I am afraid Professor Flitwick as been taken ill today" He said surveying the class through his half moon glasses. "So today your Charms lesson will be cancelled" The class cheered at Dumbledore's words and they began to pack up their books again.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I know, lets go see Hagrid, I hope he doesn't have a lesson" Hermione said. They made their way out into the grounds and down to Hagrid's cabin. There was smoke rising from the chimney which a put a smile on the trio's faces. Ron knocked on Hagrid's door and a large warm faced appeared at the door, a grin from ear to ear.

"It's been awhile 'an it" Hagrid said

"Sorry Hagrid we had a lot going on" Harry said as the entered Hagrid cabin and sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah Dumbledore told me, you 'ah teh look after that Malfoy girl" Hagrid said putting some water in the kettle and letting it boil. "What was her name, Samantha or was it Sally?

"It's Sapphire" Hermione said talking the mug of tea from Hagrid.

"Poor girl, losing all her family" Hagrid sniffed talking a gulp of his tea. "Apparently Lucias use teh beat her"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled

"Oops I wasn't suppose teh tell ya that" Hagrid said quickly. "Don't tell anyone else"

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, their expressions showed exactly what Harry was thinking. It's just another thing they can add to list of how to make Sapphires life a living hell. It was ridiculous. Harry was annoyed now, he thought visiting Hagrid would take his mind of things. But it had just made him angry. Harry was a bad mood all day and even defence against the dark arts couldn't cheer him up.

"Come on Harry cheer up" Ron said at dinner. "Look Sapphire's laughing" Harry looked around. Sapphire and James were making their way towards them, both of the sniggering at something.

"What are you two laughing about?" Hermione asked once they were in eat shot

"You'll see" Sapphire said winking at them. A moment later there was a huge roar of fury from out in the entrance hall and a figure stumbled into the Great Hall with a bucket stuck on their head, long blonde hair visible from under it. The person was soaking wet and was slipping all over the place, the Hall erupted in laughter. Sapphire and James could barely breathe from laughing so hard

"Is that Lola under their?" Harry asked giggling. Unable to talk Sapphire and James nodded and collapsed on the floor laughing to burst. Lola supported her self but immediately walked head first into the wall, unfortunately knocking the bucket of her head. The teachers then thought it would be the right time to step in and they began telling students to carry on with their dinner.

"Sapphire you could get into so much trouble for that" Hermione said sternly

"Oh come on Hermione" Sapphire said still giggling slightly. "She won't know it was me"

"Yeah Hermione lighten up" Harry said who mood was so much brighter now.

"Lola's face just said it all didn't it?" Ron said sniggering. "No one will ever let her live it down"

"That's the whole idea" James smirked. They began to eat their dinner, most of the students were still laughing. _Do we ever have a normal day?_ Harry thought to himself smiling.

"Whoa, excellent shot charlotte"

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were practicing the night before their very first match of the season. Harry was psyching everyone out to get them ready and assuring them they would win. Harry wouldn't know what to do if they didn't win, even though it seemed unlikely. They were unstoppable.

"Right team lets get go changed"

Harry followed the team to the changing room and locked the trunk of balls in the captain's office. Instead of changing he watched his team, there were so happy. Laughing and getting along with each other. They were all smiling and ready for the game tomorrow. Ginny caught him looking at them and smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

Smiling to himself Harry slowly began to change back into his school robes, his quidditch captain badge pinned on his chest. Soon the rest of the team began to leave.

"Harry, I'm going to walk up with Charlotte is that ok?" Sapphire called

"Yeah go ahead" Harry said, Ginny was taking her time on purpose.

Once the door closed Harry went over to Ginny and wrapped his arms round her waist kissing her softly.

"Do you think they were suspicious? Ginny asked once they had stopped kissing

"Nope, they were completely clueless" Harry said grinning. So He and Ginny had been going out in secret for a couple of days now. It was one evening and Harry was stuck in the library finishing transfiguration on his own. He had met with Ginny, he had thought it would be the perfect time to ask Ginny out, after having a raging battle with his mind of course, but Ginny had beaten him to it. Shocked but still overwhelmed he said yes. But they decided to keep it a secret. Especially from Ron.

But right now Harry still couldn't believe that he finally was going out with Ginny, it was like a miracle had happened.

"I thought Jordan looked a tad shifty" Ginny said anxiously

"Ginny, calm down we'll be fin -"

Suddenly the door burst open and a crimson faced Ron stomped in. Ginny Harry quickly broke apart but it was too late, the damage had been done. Then Hermione was by Ron's side looking timid. There was a long silence between them and all Harry could do was watch and wait till the blow came.

"So" Ron said looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Look mate, we wanted to tell you-"

"- Then why didn't you-"

"- We thought you'd be angry-"

"- Well I'm bloody angry now-"

"Well it's not up to you who I go out with" Ginny burst out. "Besides we're not the only ones keeping secrets, Ron, Hermione"

Harry stared at Hermione now who was looking slightly sheepish.

"Go on tell Harry" Ginny pressed on.

"Tell me what?" Harry said slowly

"If you won't tell him Ron I will" Ginny said putting a hand on her hip

Ron huffed and folded his arms

"Fine, I'll bloody tell him" He said he face turning a brilliant prune colour. He looked side ways at Hermione and took her hand. Harry's jaw dropped.

"We've been going out for a couple of weeks now" Hermione said quietly

Harry beamed. Harry always new that Hermione and Ron were just meant for each other. He just wished they had realised a bit sooner.

You do realise that every ones a couple now" Ginny said she began to count them off her fingers. "Me and Harry, Ron and Hermione and Sapphire and James"

"Awww Sapphire and James are so cute together" Hermione cooed. Ginny rolled her eyes but laughed. The four of them made their way up to the castle. Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulder. Everything was finally alright, yet Harry knew there was more to come. That something was building up, in total silence.

The Morning of the first match, Harry woke up very early. He couldn't stand the building tension as he lay awake in bed so he got up and dressed. As he reached the common room he found Sapphire already dressed sat at a table.

"Hey Sapphire" He said. "You want to come down to breakfast" She didn't say anything, but instead just nodded her head. Harry could tell she was nerves so he put an arm round her and kissed her fore head (By the way Sapphire and Harry aren't going out they are like brother and sister so don't think that they are, cause that is just wrong)

Harry and Sapphire were the first into the Great Hall they both looked immediately looked to the ceiling. It was sunny yet clouds were lazily crossing the sky. They found seats and sat down. Harry began pouring cereal into two bowls; he placed one in front of Sapphire who slowly began to eat it. Minutes past and the rest of Hogwarts began to wake up and enter the Great Hall. Students greeted Harry and Sapphire with cheers and applauds, except the Slytherin who hissed and booed in their direction.

Soon Ron, James, Hermione and Ginny joined them with huge smiles.

"Is everybody ready for the match" Ginny said sitting next to Harry

"It's the big one" Ron said grinning, his arm around Hermione.

"_I'm_ nervous and I'm not even playing" James said who was sat next to Sapphire

Everybody smiled and broke into conversation with each other. Harry was glad to see Sapphire had defiantly cheered up.

At last it was time to make their way down to the quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. Harry watched groups of friends all wearing scarlet and orange or Green and silver waving flags and banners.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sapphire bade goodbye to Hermione and James and they entered the Gryffindor changing rooms. Charlotte, Jordan and Robert where already changing into their quidditch robes and they cheered as they all occupied the changing room. Harry changed quickly into his robes and waited for his team to calm down. He went over their tactics as the noise of thousands of footsteps on the wooden stands became louder. Now the noise began to grow as the crowd cheered and shouted. Smiling to his team he led them out onto the pitch, their brooms shouldered, to be met by thousands of cheering students. The sunlight dazzled them for a second, and then they moved forwards to Madame Hooch and the Slytherin team. Harry had totally forgotten who would be Slytherin captain but he had an idea. His prediction was right as Malfoy stepped forward to shake hands with him. Malfoy tried to crush his fingers but Harry didn't flinch or with draw but looked straight into his cold grey eyes. When it comes to quidditch things get personal for Harry. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and 11 brooms pushed from the ground and soared to their positions, to be greeted by the roar from the ground.

Harry watched Sapphire for a second who had hold of the quaffle tightly under her arm, before soaring around the pitch in search for the golden snitch. Malfoy copied him. Seamus finnigan was commentating the match, even with out looking Harry could always recognise that strong Irish accent.

"A good team, Harry has put together and it's been heard that Gryffindor are the favourite to win the cup this year" there were many boos and hisses from the Slytherin end at these words but Seamus ignored them. "It's Gryffindor in possession, Sapphire passes to Ginny who passes back to Sapphire who passes it Charlotte WHO SCORES" Seamus voice is drowned out by the crowd's screams and cheers. Harry had forgotten how many loud Hogwarts could be. He could see Malfoy shouting at the keeper for letting it in. Malfoy's ears were glowing red and he turned around began to fly around the pitch. Laughing to himself slightly Harry turned his broom around and also began circling the pitch. He praised Charlotte as she sped past him.

Then he saw it, a glint of gold in the sunlight in the middle of the pitch near the ground. He sped down towards it, so did Malfoy opposite him. The snitch swerved left and the two captains chased after it, Malfoy was slightly in front of him and he looked back at Harry. Malfoy looked at him for too long and with an almighty_ wham_ collided with the Slytherin goal posts. Harry was to busy nearly falling off his broom to notice the snitch disappear down the other end of the pitch. Unfortunately Malfoy had only been knocked off his broom and he was hanging by his broom with one hand. With some great difficulty he swung back on his broom and was speeding around the pitch, a huge bruise erupting on the bridge of his nose. Jordan sent a bludger at a Slytherin chaser who had the quaffle connecting with his left side and dropping the quaffle witch Sapphire caught and zigged zagged up the pitch towards the hoops. Harry watched her; in one swift movement she dodged the keeper and scored. The scarlet and gold clan stamped their feet and chanted. After 10 minutes more of amazing play from Gryffindor the score was 80-10 to Gryffindor. The snitch had not shown it's self again but Harry thought he caught a glimpse of it but it turned out to be the glint of Professor Flitwick's monocle. But what worried Harry most was that Malfoy seemed to be getting closer and closer to Sapphire and Harry didn't know what he was up to. Harry kept a close on Malfoy yet it was hard as he had to look out for the snitch aswel. Which had not made it's presences for quite some time now. Malfoy flew so close to Sapphire that Sapphire jumped in shock as the blur of green and silver shot past her causing her to drop the quaffle. Harry heard her curse as the Slytherin crowd laughed and jeered.

"Harry! duck!"

Harry turned to see a bludger streaking at him. He quickly flattened himself on his broom and the bludger whistled over him striking the Slytherin chaser in the back of the head and he dropped the quaffle. Harry gave the thumbs up to Robert and began searching for the snitch once more.

Sapphire whooshed passed him with the quaffle under her arm towards the goal post. Harry watched her go, when out of no where came Malfoy and slammed straight into Sapphire.

A horrific scream pierced the stadium and Sapphire was falling towards the ground.

"NO" Harry accelerated on his broom and dived towards his sister. He wasn't going to make it. They were nearing the ground. Without thinking Harry launched himself of his broom grabbing Sapphire round the waist and with a deafening thud they hit the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Ginny Ron James and Charlotte

"Harry"

"He can't here you Hermione"

"Shut up Ron … Harry"

"Hey guys how's he doing?"

"Still unconscious"

"Madame Pomfrey is coming over now"

"Will some one help over here!!!?"

"Oh no, Sapphire"

"Hermione she's going to be fine, Harry aswel"

"But that's a lie"

Five.Pairs.Of.Eyes.Filled.With.Tears

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes

He was staring up at a white ceiling. It was silent all around him. He couldn't remember anything. Except searing pain and the noise of screaming. It was like some sort of nightmare. He tried to sit up but his ribs held him back, his arms felt heavy like lead and his head began to pound slightly. He heard a door open and the sound of scurrying footsteps. A second later a Healer was bending over him.

"Mr Potter you're finally awake" He said in a strong Scottish accent.

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"Calm down lad you're in St Mungos"

"I'm where? Look can I just sit up"

"Oh sorry there I forgot"

The healer took hold of Harry's shoulder and helped him to sit up. It made his head pound more and his ribs moved painfully. Once he was sat up the Healer conjured some more pillows and put them behind Harry's back. Once the Healer stepped back Harry got a clear look at the state he was in. His right arm was in a cast, both his legs were bruised and bandaged. He could feel large plasters on his head. His side was tightly bandage aswel.

He looked at the Healer in shock. What on earth had happened?. The Healer looked back at Harry a said look on his face. He picked up a clip board of the end of Harry's bed and sighed

"Cracked ribs, fractured arm, head wound, leg injuries" He read

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" Harry asked. He was beginning to panic slightly. The Healer slapped a hand to his fore head.

"Oh I forget you wouldn't have remembered" He said. He crossed the room to another bed that Harry hadn't notice. It had a curtain round it. He drew it back and Harry could just make out a girl with jet black. In a much worse condition then he was in. The Healer walked back to Harry and held out his arm. Harry looked at it curiously then back at the Healers broad face. The Healer jerked his head towards the girl. Carefully Harry took the Healer's arm and slowly lifted himself out of bed. His legs shook dangerously and his ribs were on the verge of crumbling to dust but the Healer had good hold of him. The Healer sat Harry in a chair next to the girl's bed.

"Maybe she might jog your memory"

"How? She's unconscious"

The Healer looked down at the little girls face. Harry followed his eye line and everything flooded back to him. Draco's smirk, Hermione's scream, Sapphires hand clinging to his as they both fell, the sensation of dread as he jumped, the jolt of his stomach as Sapphire was pushed off her broom, the hatred towards Draco. Now Harry understood why he was sitting here. Why he was clutching Sapphires hand. Why his ribs creaked sickeningly every time he moved. Hatred rushed through his blood and it made his head pound even more.

"She fell 50ft, you only fell 10ft but at the speed you went on your broom the impact was greater" The Healer said putting down the clipboard

Harry didn't say anything

"We've done everything we could, all we know is that she's lucky"

Harry still did not answer

"It's a good thing you caught her, or she wouldn't be here"

Harry was unable to say anything

The Healer noticed Harry didn't feel like speaking and he left the room without another word.

Harry rested his head on Sapphire's bed, his hand still on hers. He didn't know how long he had been there, he didn't _want_ to know. The pain was starting to really pack a few punches and he winced every time he adjusted himself. The Healer came back in asking if he wanted anything. He shook his head.

"You know she's going to be ok" The Healer said

"How do I know that's not a lie"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chappy. It's shorter than all the other chapters so far. Pleeeeaaaasssseeee leave a review. I have one review and that is it so far. I feel so sad

Luvvies

TheGorgousKid x


	6. An odd goobye

Hermione

Hermione

Hermione was sat nervously with Ron, James and Ginny in the reception room of St Mungos. All of them deeply lost in their own thoughts. When ever a Healer came past they were all snapped back to reality, but drifted back into their minds once the Healer had walked past. They had been sat there for a couple of hours now. No one had told them anything; they just had to hope that everything was alright. Hermione gripped her chair arm as another Healer came through the swinging doors opposite them but relaxed as the Healer carried on across the reception. The room was silent and there was no queue at the reception desk. All the seats where free accept the ones the four of them were occupying. Ginny was to the right of Hermione, her eyes were slightly red from crying and she sniffed quietly every so often. Hermione rested her head on the Ron's shoulder who was to the left of her. Just as Ron put his arm around her a Healer strode through the swinging doors and made his way over to them. Immediately the four of them jumped from their seats and met the Healer in the middle of the reception room.

"Can we see them now?" They asked

"Yes, Mr Potter's awake but he's a wee bit tired" The Healer said "Follow me"

The Healer led them to the up two flights of stairs and down many winding corridors. Nobody spoke as they drew closer and closer to the ward. Finally the Healer stopped them out side another pair of swinging doors and gestured them inside. Hesitating slightly Hermione slowly pushed open the door and they entered the ward.

Harry was sat upright in his bed staring over at Sapphire. Hermione could tell he had crying, though she thought it was best not mention it. Ginny let out a small whimper from next to Hermione and Harry turned to face them. He had cuts and bruises on his face. For a moment they all stood in silence until Hermione couldn't take it anymore and she rushed over to hug him gently. Ginny Ron followed in pursuit; James how ever made his way over to Sapphire. Hermione let go of Harry to let Ginny see him and she went over to James. James was stood next to the bed and he stared at the figure that was Sapphire with watery eyes. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"She's going to be ok James" She whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek. James closed his eyes and let the tears dropped on his cheeks. Leaving James with Sapphire Hermione went back to Harry and the others.

"How's he doing?" Ron asked

"He's taking it bad" Hermione said wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Harry was still looking over at Sapphire and James.

"Guys" said James urgently. They looked over at Sapphire. "Guys I think she's waking up"

"Ron, go get a healer quickly" Hermione said and Ron left at once. Hermione rushed to Sapphire's bedside next to James. Ginny helped Harry out of bed and into a seat next to Sapphire. Hermione noticed the rise and fall of Sapphire's chest was becoming more normal. The ward doors burst open and Ron and the Healer strode back in, followed by none other than Mrs Weasley and a large black dog. They all stood silently around Sapphire's bed waiting. Hermione clutched Ron's hand tightly and breathed deeply.

_Wake up Sapphire, please let her be ok, Sapphire wake up_ Hermione thought desperately

Slowly Sapphire opened her eyes and everyone sighed in relief. The Healer rushed forward.

"Miss Malfoy? How are you feeling?" He asked bending over her. At first Sapphire didn't say anything. "Miss Malfoy?"

She whispered something that they could barely here.

"Harry?"

"Sapphire I'm here" Harry said quickly. He took her hand. "I'm right here" Harry tuned to the Healer. "Can we sit her up?"

The Healer moved forward and helped Sapphire to sit up. Harry could only embrace Sapphire as Hermione watched over them relieved.

"We thought we'd lost you" Harry said quietly

Next Sapphire hugged James. Hermione's eyes filled with tears when it was her turn and she couldn't help crying. When the Healer left the large black dog turned into Sirius and he rushed over to Harry and Sapphire.

"I'm so glad you're both ok" He said. "You gave me and Molly such a fright"

Mrs Weasley moved forward her eyes red and puffy, she brought Harry into a large hug. Hermione spotted Harry wince and put a hand to his ribs and Mrs Weasley let go quickly. Then she hugged Sapphire gently. Everybody broke into conversation except Hermione who stepped back slightly. She sat on the empty bed next to Sapphire's and lost herself in thoughts and theories. Only when Ron sat down next to her was she snapped from them.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked sternly

"Nothing" Hermione lied. Hermione looked up at Ron. "Honest"

Ron raised his eyebrows and put his arm around Hermione.

"There is something wrong, because I can tell" He said. Hermione hesitated but then spoke out

"You do know this has something to do with Voldemort" She whispered

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron said. "It could just be Malfoy wanting to get his revenge"

"Ron didn't you see him all through the match?" Hermione asked him. "He had some sort of plan and I bet he didn't think of it himself"

"You're just angry at Malfoy"

"Of course I'm angry Ronald but that's not the point, I know Voldemort was behind this I can feel it"

Seeing defeat Ron shrugged and turned back to Mrs Weasley leaving Hermione glaring after him. _So much for being my boyfriend jack ass _she thought. Hermione folded her arms and stood up from the bed. She noticed a small window over at the far side of the room and she walked towards it. Outside she could see the muggles' world down below. All of them going about their business, having no idea what might be taking place in the dangerous world of witches and wizards. Hermione thought it was laughable how much muggles did not know. Coming from a muggle family herself she knew how it felt to not now a thing and suddenly has this whole new world exposed to her. Hermione still remembers when she got her Hogwarts letter, the thick yellow parchment heavy in her hand. The excitement in her when she read through it and the faces of her parents when they too had read through the letter. It all seemed distant now, she was frightened the memory will fade away. It was one of her dearest ones. But right now 17 years old, not a small girl with bushy hair, she sensed something she did not in her first year. It was like fear, the knowledge of being unsafe, in danger. All through her entire education at Hogwarts she has felt more unsafe with each passing year building up to one giant adventure at the end of it all. But Hermione knew that some of them will fall, she hate to think that some will be lost.

"Hermione?"

Harry had hobbled over to the window ledge leaning on a crutch.

"Sorry, I was just thinking … how is she?" Hermione said nodding her head towards Sapphire.

"She's ok, at least she's smiling" Harry said staring out of the window down at the busy London street below them. "It's always made me laugh to think how much muggles don't know"

"Hmmm" Hermione mumbled. Harry noticed her quietness and looked her in the eye.

"Hermione are you alright? You seem rather…distant" He asked

"I'm fine" Hermione lied rubbing her eyes. "I'm just getting over all of this, I've been so scared lately"

"Join the club Hermione" Harry said smiling, he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry?" Sirius called

Harry winked at Hermione and wobbled over to join his godfather. Hermione wondered if Harry was keeping something from her, it didn't seem like it, Hermione was kind of disappointed that Harry didn't jump to the thought of Voldemort straight away. Maybe Harry thought it was a good idea not to bring up the subject. Harry was always hard to predict, that was something Hermione could never get around.

--

Hermione laid down her quill and ran her hand through her hair. She picked up the letter to her parents that she had just finished and read through it all.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_Harry and Sapphire are fine now, Sapphire is still a bit stiff though she's finally walking. It doesn't feel like a month ago that it happened, it's gone so quick. I still visit them regularly and they should be out in a week can't wait till they get back. Mean while Me Ginny Ron and James have just been relaxing really, everything is fine at Hogwarts. It seems strangely quiet like there's about to be a huge explosion and tension is building up. No one else can feel it except me, but I know something is about to happen and believe me mum and dad it isn't something good. Sorry if I sound scary but this is how I feel. I hope you both are ok. Write back soon_

_Lots of Love_

_Hermione xx _

She sealed the letter in an envelope and left the common room in which she was seated and headed for the Owlrey. Saturday morning and most of the students were still in bed, so she was free to wander the corridors at her own pace. She climbed the stair case and entered the Owlrey to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. Hermione hadn't had the chance to get Malfoy back for knocking Sapphire off her broom, now was the perfect time.

"Ah Granger I believe you're in my way" Draco sneered. Hermione didn't move but just stared hard into his cold grey eyes.

"Didn't you hear me Granger?"

"Oh I heard you, but let me ask you something how did you feel when you found out you almost killed your younger sister?"

"I was heartbroken" Draco said smirking. "Heartbroken that I didn't_ actually_ kill her"

"You – you evil- little- " Hermione breathed

"But I was overjoyed when potter hit the ground-" all of a sudden Hermione grabbed Malfoy and threw him against the wall pinning him back.

"How could you?" She whispered

"Easy Mudblood, I was ordered, it's that simple"

"By who?"

Draco smirked and leaned closer to Hermione

"I think you already know Granger" His voice was barely above a whisper. Without thinking Hermione drew back her hand and slapped him across the face. Breathing heavily she let go of Draco and stepped back.

"Not bad, for a Mudblood" He said running a hand over his cheek

"Get out!"

Smirking He strutted from the circular room of the Owlrey slamming the door behind him. Hermione stood routed to the spot until she felt the letter in her hand and she hurriedly tied it onto an owl and let soar out of the pane less windows. She sprinted back down the disserted corridors towards the Gryffindor tower.

"_Polyjuice_" she told the portrait and it swung forward allowing her to clamber through. Ron was sat in his pyjamas with James by the fire.

"Hey Hermione" He said when she entered. Hermione marched up to him breathing heavily and sat down. "What's wrong?"

Hermione told them about her little meeting Draco, when she got her breath back. Ron and James listened closely, when Hermione finished she sat back in her chair and ran her hands over her face.

"Don't you think Draco might just have been bluffing? Ron said

"He wasn't, Draco likes a good boast, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to gloat" Hermione said

"Being a Death eater isn't something good to gloat about" James said

"It will be to Draco" Hermione assured him, She turned to Ron who still looked unsure. "You think I'm wrong don't you?"

"I don't think you're wrong, it's just a bit unlikely"

"I wouldn't put it past Draco to become a Death eater" James said darkly. Ron looked like he had a point. None of them said anymore about it but Hermione was still raging to argue about it. She knew though that it would end up turning into something nasty.

A week later Harry and Sapphire arrived back at Hogwarts. The Gryffindors gave them a huge surprise party, with large amounts of butterbeer and cauldron cakes. Neville and Seamus had snuck down to the kitchen bringing back a box of pumpkin pasties with them. So many people wanted to talk to Harry and Sapphire that Hermione barely saw them that night. Until about 3 in the morning when most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed that Hermione could properly greet them.

"Hermione there you are!" Sapphire said running to Hermione, her long black hair swishing behind her and giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you Sapphire" Hermione said smiling down at her brilliant green eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine now, come on Harry's over here" She said Sapphire took her hand and led her over to the squishy arms chairs were Harry Ron Ginny and James were sat.

"Hermione where have you been?" Harry said when he caught sight of Hermione. "You haven't been in the library have you?"

"Very funny Harry" Hermione said giving Harry a hug and sitting next to Ron.

"Ron and James have just filled us in on your little meeting with Draco the other day" Harry said

"Oh yeah that" Hermione said pretending she had forgotten about it. It had been dwelling in her mind all week. Draco hadn't forgotten either, now he was walking around the castle with a large red hand mark on his left cheek and getting a few giggles from it aswel.

"I think your right Hermione" Harry said

"You do?"

"Well yeah, it's pretty obvious" Harry said casually draining his butterbeer and placing his empty bottle on the table in front of him. "What else could it be?"

Nobody spoke, but they all new there was only one answer to this problem. That it was defiantly Voldemort who had ordered Draco to attack Sapphire. Even Ron looked like he had been convinced.

"What has Draco been up to lately then?" Sapphire asked Hermione.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" She said. "But you can never be too careful with that boy."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"You do know we're going to have to be extra careful" Harry said looking around at them. "We don't know what he's planning next"

There was silence as Harry spoke, only the fire crackling in front of them.

"He's clever, and with Voldemort behind him god knows what he could do, I want all of you to be on your guard and I want some one with Sapphire at all times. Make sure Draco doesn't get near her."

Everyone nodded.

"Now get to bed all of you"

Steadily everyone rose from their chairs and began climbing the stairs to their dormitories.

Hermione opened the door to her dormitory, Lavender brown and Pavarti Patil where still up, in their nightwear were sat whispering but immediately stopped at the sight of Hermione stood in the threshold and looked sheepish. Hermione raised her eyebrows but shrugged it off and walked over to her trunk to undress. There was some what of an awkward silence between the girls. Hermione wondered if her fellow class mates had something to ask her. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see them glancing at her.

She was about to climb into her four poster bed when, finally, they spoke.

"Phew what a party" Lavender said.

"Yeah, Sapphire looked as if she had never been knocked off her broom" Pavarti said

"What was Draco playing at, his own sister" Lavender said glancing at Hermione, as if waiting for her to say something. "I mean, you must really hate someone to have to do that".

Hermione turned to face Lavender. "Well yes, you saw what happened at the sorting didn't you?"

Lavender looked slightly disappointed at Hermione's answer.

"You must know what is going on with the Malfoy's' Hermione?" Lavender burst out.

"I believe that is private information Lavender" Hermione said suspiciously

"Oh come on Hermione, you can tell us. It's not like we are going to spread it" Lavender jeered. Hermione knew Lavender, she was a gossip. The last person Hermione would tell her secrets to would be Lavender Brown because before you could say globstone jelly, the whole of Hogwarts would know.

"I said it's private information" Hermione said stiffly.

Lavender looked angered. She was determined to find out the truth.

"I thought we were friends Hermione"

"Friends?" Hermione laughed. "I don't remember you being there when I had know one else. Like in first year, I specifically remember you giggle and bitching about me behind my back. So don't you dare come to me saying we are suppose to be friends so you can feed your little addiction of being a complete gossip."

Lavender let her mouth hang open as if in shock. But then closed it again and flipped her hair back.

"Fine be like that" She sniffed but added quietly. "You guys always have the fun"

Hermione rounded on Lavender, squaring up to her.

"Fun!" She cried. "You think that this is fun, that it's all a big joke. Harry and Sapphire almost died and you're complaining that you're not in on it all. Wow Lavender and I thought you couldn't get more of a snob"

Lavender wiped out her wand but Hermione was too quick for her.

"EXPELLIARMUS" She shouted it with such rage that Lavender was lifted off her feet and was slammed into the wall behind her, her wand spinning across the room.

At that moment the door burst open and Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed in. Looking from Hermione with her wand pointed, to Lavender who was just picking herself up rubbing the back of her head. Dust filled the silent air.

Hermione was breathing heavily and her wand hand was shaking. Suddenly she broke down, falling to her knees, sobbing.

Harry, Ron and Ginny hurried over kneeling beside her, hugging her. There was a silence between them. Till Hermione spoke between her crying.

"I can't do this" She whispered

"Hermione its ok, Lavender's fine" Ron said kissing her head.

"No Ron, I've had enough. I can't stay here anymore."

"No" Harry said. "Hermione, you can't go-"

"Harry, I'm sorry but this is ridiculous. We can't go though a day without something bad happening" She sobbed.

"But… what about Sapphire?" Ginny said quietly. "What about Ron. What about Harry?"

"Hermione, you're not seriously going to leave?"

"I have to" Hermione whispered, she had her eyes closed, but tears still leaked through. "Can't see what its doing to me?"

No one answered. Ron tried to speak but he couldn't find words. He turned to Harry for help but he shook his head.

"She has to go" Harry said. Ron and Ginny stared at him in devastation. "She's right and you know it, just look her."

Hermione wasn't listening, she was staring at the wall Lavender had hit. Suddenly she stood up and started packing her stuff.

Harry looked confused

"Hermione what are you doing?" He said

"Leaving"

"What, now?"

"Yes Harry. Now"

"But you can't" Ron said

"Just watch me" Hermione snapped, she slammed her trunk shut, put a dressing gown over her nightwear and started for the door.

"And you're not even going to say goodbye" Ron said quietly. Hermione turned around, her hand on the door knob. She spoke so quietly she could barely be heard

"Goodbye" she opened the door and was gone down the steps to the common room.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti stood shocked in the 7th year's girls dormitory looking through the door. Hoping Hermione would appear back at the threshold.  
--

Finally i have added the next chapter. Hopefully i will be adding the next chapter soon.  
Please leave reviews. I'd love to hear what you think :)  
EMMA.


	7. aftermath and adventure

**Ronald**

Ron was sat on the bank of the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. He had a crumpled up letter in his hand, the envelope discarded on the floor. He was staring at his feet, but looked up to gaze at the bank opposite him. The sunlight glinted in the surface of the lake and the clear blue sky was reflected in its waters. It was extremely quite and no one but Ronald was out on the grounds. Ron liked it that way; he had a lot to think about. A slight breeze blew across him, making the lake ripple and splash. Suddenly he gave a cry of fury and threw the screwed up parchment from him. It floated on the surface of the water, lazily rotating, Ronald could still see the smart slanted handwriting that was Hermione's. He turned his back on the lake and slowly began walking back up the castle. He reached the entrance hall, a loud rabble of conversation greeting him. Ronald was glad he had not gone to dinner, he was hoping Harry hadn't either. He picked up his pace as he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password to the fat lady and clambered through the portrait hole. To his disappointment the common room was completely empty. He sighed and sat down in an armchair directly opposite the fire.

How could Hermione leave them? She was one of the strongest people Ron knew and now she's had enough. Ron was scared, if anything got worse, would he be able to cope? The thing Ron was most annoyed about was how Hermione had left no proper goodbye. They had been best friends for seven years and are now currently dating and he didn't even get a good bye. Actually he got his head bitten off. He was so angry at her. Angry at himself, for not stopping her. It felt like all Ron's connections of trust and friendship with Hermione had been cut. With a blunt knife. The blunt knife that now felt like was stabbing at his insides, at his heart. Did this mean him and Hermione was over. Oh god Ron thought he had not thought about that. His eyes became watery and he hastily wiped them on the sleeves of his robes. Just as he did so Harry came down the steps leading to the dormitory.

"Oh hey Ron" He said. "You read Hermione's letter?"

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

Ron paused for a second.

"She said it was unlikely she was coming back to Hogwarts…. And that she was sorry" Ron looked up at Harry.

Harry sat down in the chair next Ron.

"She's not coming back?" Harry choked. Ron nodded. "But…but we-

"Need her" Ron whispered. His eyes once again became watery but he did not wipe them. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. Just then the portrait door opened and Sapphire climbed through. She said nothing but sat down with Harry and Ron.

She stared into fire, her eyes where wide. Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

"Sapphire?" Ron said. She didn't say anything. Her eyes still wide. Wide with fear.

Then something clicked into place in Ron's head. He knelt in front of Sapphires chair and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sapphire have you had another hallucination?"

Sapphire did nothing for a few seconds. Then slowly she nodded.

Harry jumped up and began pacing up and down.

"God damn it!" he said his teeth gritted.

Ron put an arm round Sapphire when Harry came and sat with them again.

"Sapphire look at me, they are not real okay" Harry said. "Keep telling your self that"

Sapphire nodded. She took a deep breath and hugged both of them.

"I'm going to bed" she said faintly. "Night guys"

"Night Sapphire" they said.

She disappeared up the steps to her dormitory, Ron and Harry watching her climbing the stairs. It wasn't till they heard the dormitory door click shut did they began to discuss again.

"These hallucinations are too frequent" Harry said. "How many is that this week?"

"3" Ron said quietly, he was stood by the window now. Staring down into the grounds, Ron could still see Hermione's letter on the lake's surface. Harry joined him.

Ron glanced at Harry then did a double take. Harry was grinning.

"Harry what are you smiling at?"

Harry looked at Ron still smiling.

"I think Ronald Weasley it's time for one of our little adventures"

"Awwhh no Harry this is serious, come on, we can't go gallivanting off looking for trouble just for a bit of fun. Not now". Ron said starting across the common room to their dormitory upstairs.

"It's not just for fun, it's for information aswell. Harry said chasing after him. "Do you remember when we made that polyjuice potion in our second year so we could talk to Malfoy?

"Ahahaha yeah I remember that. Good times ey? Ron slightly smiled.

"Yes exactly Ron, good times. So I think it's time to pay Malfoy a little unexpected visit."

"But Harry how can we? We can't use polyjuice potion we don't have Hermione to get the ingredients, we could not make the potion without her"

They had reached their dormitory now. They sat on Harry's bed, Ron pulled out some chocolate frogs and bertie bots every flavoured beans. Tossing some to Harry.

"Well then we'll have to think of a new way wont we? Harry said biting off a head of a chocolate frog. "We'll get James to help aswell, he'd love it."

"He's only in his first year he could get expelled!"

"You've spent too much time with Hermione mate. We defeated a troll in our first year and we saved the philosophers stone aswell, I am pretty sure James can handle it."

"What can I handle?" James had popped his head round the door.

"Speak of the devil" Ron said grinning; he looked at Harry then back at James." Fine alright he can help."

Harry punched the air.

"What are you guys on about, what are you planning?" James said excitedly

"Well James we were thinking" Harry said. "It's time you got an adventure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heya guys yeah I know its pretty short but it will give me so much more time to write the next chapter:).

Which will be coming along shortly I promise.

REVIEW ME:) prettyyyy please.

peace&love. Emma

thank you **emily/theperfect scene **for being there from the start & also **peygoodwin.**


End file.
